A pior madrinha do Século
by makika
Summary: Roy e Riza são melhores amigos, até que um acontecimento faz com que ele perceba que ela sempre foi a mulher que ele amou. Mas agora não será tão fácil voltar atrás.
1. Primeira vez

**A pior "madrinha" do século**

**Capítulo 1 – Primeira vez**

_Baile anual de fantasia da academia militar – 1904_

Um moreno, particularmente popular entre as garotas, vestido de super homem, fazia sua ronda em busca de alguém para passar a noite. Até que viu uma garota bem atraente.

- Ei Fallman, quem é aquela?

- Se chama Alexa Gurgarova, é caloura e tem sotaque russo.

- Namorado?

- E desde quando isso te impediu Mustang?

Ambos sorriram e o moreno foi até a garota, era hora de apostar.

- E aí Alexa? Uau, adorei sua fantasia! – Era de coelhinha.

- Ah Roy, nem preciso falar da sua...

- Eu sei que você prefere sem...

- Vai na frente, a chave ta em cima da porta. Quarto 210. – Ela piscou e deu um tapa de leve no "popo" dele.

Antes que a garota dissesse ou fizesse mais alguma coisa, ele já tinha se espremido entre a multidão e caminhado até o prédio dos calouros, ultimamente ele sempre conseguia o que queria... No caminho ele trombou com Hughes, Havoc e Breda, colegas de classe.

- Já ta indo dormir garanhão? Cadê a sua garota?

- Hahá, hoje ele ta solteiro.

- Corrige, hoje eu estou solteiro, mas nunca desacompanhado.

- Cadê a garota então?

- Estou indo para o quarto dela nesse momento.

- Uiiiiiiiii, eu queria ser você! – Disse um Breda todo empolgado.

- Quem é a menina?

- Caloura, ruiva, acho que o nome era Alexa, qualquer coisa do tipo...

- Hum, já ouvi falar, vai fundo Mustang!

- Valeu Havoc... Mas agora, não vou ficar desperdiçando minha chance com um monte de marmanjos, tenho uma garota para visitar.

Os amigos começaram a rir e começaram a fazer frases um tanto obscenas enquanto Roy se afastava e ia para o alojamento, tinha perdido valiosos quinze minutos.

Já no corredor do primeiro andar ele encontrou um calouro estatelado no chão, estava dormindo, mais á frente haviam dois se agarrando na escada, a garota deu uma boa olhada nele.

"Hum, segundo andar".

O segundo andar estava vazio, mas havia cerveja esparramada no chão e um cheiro forte não-identificável vindo de um dos quartos.

"210! Em cima da porta..."

Roy se esticou e pegou a chave, o quarto tinha uma aparência saudável, pelo menos de um dos lados, o outro era realmente mal cuidado. Tinha alguém deitada e, Roy ficou grato por isso, a pessoa estava no lado limpo do quarto.

- Alexa... – "Meu deus, demorei demais e ela dormiu? Vou chegar junto."

- Alexa querida – Ele se inclinou e se deitou ao lado dela, começou a envolver com os braços, até que a pessoa deu uma virada brusca na direção dele e abriu os olhos, agora com o rosto na claridade, Roy descobriu uma coisa, não era Alexa.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! LONGEEEE DE MIIM! SAAAI!

- Calma!

- AAAAAAAHHH! – A loira pegou um vidro de perfume e espirrou nos olhos dele, agora Roy também gritava.

- AAAAH, MEUS OLHOOOS! VOCÊE ME CEEGOU! AAAAAH!

- Bem feito!!! Seu descarado tarado imbecil! Se não consegue pegar ninguém não venha pra cima de pessoas inocentes!

- AAAH, MEEEUS OLHOS. SUUA...

- SUA O QUE?

- Ai meus olhos... Desculpe, foi um mal entendido!  
- Ah claro, 80% desse tipo de caso são mal entendidos!

- Não, eu estou atrás da Alexa!

- E como você sabia entrar?

- Ela me disse onde tava a chave, agora pouco, na festa!

- Espera, eu reconheço você, Roy Mustang.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo de você, não to enxergando! O que você espirrou em mim?!?!

- Er... Eternity da Calvin Klein. Espera, eu vou trazer um pano molhado.

Depois de lavar o rosto Roy já conseguia enxergar...

- Uau, você tem uma boa mira... Qual é o seu nome?

- Riza Hawkeye, pelo amor de Deus, você deve lembrar de mim.

- Ta brincando comigo né? Você é a pequena Hawkeye? A filha do...

- É. Como não se lembrou antes?

- Acho que ultrapassei um pouco da conta hoje. Ou foi você que ficou muito mais bonita. Na verdade, acho que foram as duas coisas.

- Não vem pra cima de mim não! Já chega hoje mais cedo.

- Ah, vai dizer que você não quer? Você até sabia meu nome...

- Não, não quero. E eu sabia seu nome simplesmente porque você morou na minha casa por um bom tempo, não venha pra cima de mim.

- Hunf, você não deixa brechas não?

- Não.

- Hunf, desculpe. Eu achei que fosse a Alexa.

- Ah claro... Certeza que Alexa vem pra cama antes das três da madrugada em dia de festa.

- São três agora.

- Hum, logo ela chega.

- E seu pai? Como ele está?

- Você não soube?

- Hum, não. Perdi contato depois que entrei aqui, são quatro anos já.

- Ele morreu. Faz dois anos.

- Oh, desculpe. Eu não sabia, não tinha a mínima idéia e...

- Esqueça.

Houve alguns minutos de silêncio, até que Roy recomeçou:

- Hum... Você é caloura?

- Sim.

- Elas falam muito de mim?

- Um pouco.

- O que elas falam?

- Nada demais, falam que você é um gato e é ótimo á noite, mas... Porque eu to te falando isso?

- Ah, não se faça de durona, você também me acha um gato.

- Ah, claro, você também é humilde. Mal posso esperar pra contar pra elas!

- Você está sendo sarcástica?

- O que você acha? – Ela se levantou da cama. (ambos estavam sentados em cima dela), mas Roy a segurou pelo braço.

- Então você não me acha bonito?

- Não, eu fiz curso avançado de geometria humana no colegial e tenho que te dizer, seu nariz é torto e tem uma ponta revirada e o seu olho tem as pontas caídas. Isso sem falar no cabelo que parece um esfregão sujo.

- Uau, eu adoro sinceridade. – Ele a puxou, na tentativa de fazê-la cair sobre ele, Riza se soltou bruscamente e foi saindo do quarto.

- Eu não sou a Alexa! Fica longe de mim! – Ela abriu a porta bruscamente e quase trombou com uma Alexa bêbada.

- Oi Roy... – A voz dela estava grogue, ela cambaleou até a parte mal cuidada do quarto e se deixou cair na cama, mas rapidamente se levantou e soltou uma boa parte de vômito.

- Ui, aproveite com a Alexa. – Riza sorriu e já foi saindo, até que Roy a puxou e disse:

- Eu vou com você.

- Não. A Alexa está aí.

- É Roy, eu to aqui! Meus amigos elefantes também!

- Durma Alexa.

Ele saiu rapidamente do quarto e puxou Riza com ele.

- Me solta!

- Desculpe se você me entendeu mal, mas eu realmente adorei o que você me disse!  
- O que?

Riza foi caminhando para o terceiro andar, ele a seguiu.

- Sinceridade, é tão bom quanto sexo.

- Pára de ser idiota, eu só quero que você fica longe de mim! E não, eu não quero mesmo dormir com você.

- Desculpe! Por favor! Eu to sendo sincero! Eu fui idiota mesmo, você não é igual ás outras! E eu não estou mais atrás de alguém pra dormir.

Riza parou e se virou na direção dele, olhos nos olhos.

- E a propósito, essa camisola é transparente. – Ele apontou para ela.

Ele começou a rir e ela tentou ficar zangada, mas acabou rindo também.

- Tudo bem, bandeira branca. Amigos? SOMENTE isso.

- Ok, amigos. SOMENTE isso.

- No quarto andar tem uma cozinha, quer tomar chá?

- Adoraria. E... A propósito, como eu nunca te vi por aqui?

- Fui transferida do Leste semana passada.

- Ah, o Leste, me conta como ficaram as coisas por lá.

- Claro, só espero ter chá o suficiente.

**N/A: Bom, espero que tenham gostado! Esse foi bem curto, e já asseguro que essa história já está escrita até o final, ela era o meu projeto, mas enfim, agora é só ir postando! Deixem reviews! See ya! ;D**


	2. De volta á realidade

**A pior "madrinha" do século**

**Capítulo dois – De volta á realidade**

**OBS: Recomendo a música Coast 2 Coast do Alvin and the Chipmunks para a parte do passarinho.**

**(Vocês podem encontra-la no Youtube)**

**_10 anos depois_**

TU TU TU TU TU TU TU TU TU

- Ai, despertador idiota!

- Algo de errado, Roy?

- Nada docinho. É que eu tenho que ir...

- Hum... Podemos repetir hoje á noite?

- Desculpe, eu estaria quebrando minhas regras. Não posso repetir.

- Mas nós tivemos nossa segunda vez essa noite.

- Não é isso, eu não posso repetir duas noites seguidas.

- Ah, quebra as suas regras então.

- Não dá, se eu não respeitar as minhas próprias regras, o que eu vou respeitar? Ah sim, suas roupas tão ali em cima da cômoda... Terça que vem?

- Hum, tudo bem. Bom trabalho, te vejo por lá.

- Claro, até mais Terry docinho.

Roy rapidamente acabou de se vestir e foi correndo para a calçada, ia chegar atrasado de novo, era bom que aquele carro corresse.

Estava á toda no trânsito quando viu uma barraca de flores, freiou bruscamente e comprou um buquê de gerânios, ia precisar.

Os carros militares formavam uma fila enorme na entrada do quartel.

"Ah, que beleza."

Meia hora depois conseguiu estacionar e foi correndo loucamente para a sua sala, e de seus subordinados.

Assim que abriu a porta ouviu dois tiros, ainda estava vivo. Não precisaria das flores, ela não devia estar tão nervosa.

- Atrasado uma hora e meia Coronel, assim não dá...

- Desculpe Primeira Tenente, você conhece a Terry.

- Hum, ela é a de terça?

- Sim, fácil de relacionar, Terry e Terça.

- Hum, adorável mas... Você tem três pilhas de documentos pra relacionar agora.

Ele se arrastou até a mesa, tinham quatro pilhas.

- Tem quatro pilhas.

- Eu falei três pra fazer sentido com Terry e Terça. É bom começar a trabalhar se não quiser que virem cinco.

- Sim, senhora. Ah, reservei lugares no Gourmet. Se chegarmos cedo capaz que não pegamos fila.

- Hum, parece bom. Acho que Havoc, Breda e Fuery conseguem cuidar de tudo por uma hora.

- É pra isso que eles estão aqui.

- Não seja maldoso, eles são seus amigos. Agora trabalhe. A que horas saímos?

- Ás onze está bom pra você?

- Hum, acho que sim, Coronel. – Ela sorriu e acariciou o cabelo dele enquanto passava por trás para pegar algumas coisas no armário.

Havoc e Hughes chegaram na mesma hora, mas já estavam acostumados com os dois. Sabiam que eram apenas como amigos, e que Roy tinha uma para cada dia da semana, e sabiam que Riza também sabia. E pela lógica, se eles tivessem algo, ela não deixaria que isso acontecesse.

- Parabéns Havoc! Conseguiu chegar mais tarde que o Roy...

- Na verdade, ele chegou antes, estava comigo.

- Ah, por favor, não me diga que vocês...

- Não, eu não sou gay, tenho família, agora quanto ao Havoc...

- Eu ia perguntar se vocês tinham voltado á trazer Smirnoff escondida, mas tudo bem, a sua teoria também faz sentido.

- Ela pegou vocês. – Roy sorriu mas levou alguns olhares fuzilantes e achou melhor continuar com os papéis, eles não faziam ameaças de morte através do olhar.

A manhã passou vagarosa, havia muitos papéis para vistoriar, além dos relatórios dos alquimistas do país inteiro e as obras no campo do quartel.

Eram dez e meia, Riza teve que sair para demonstrações de tiro ao alvo e voltaria dali meia hora, ela ia chegar e eles iam almoçar. Mas não foi bem assim.

Toda vez que ela saía o lugar ficava um caos, dessa vez não foi diferente.

- UM PASSARINHO CAGOU NO MEU RELATÓRIO! EU VOU MATAR ELE! – Breda subiu em cima da mesa para tentar alcançar o animalzinho que voava pela sala, desesperadamente tentando sair por alguma janela.

- MAS QUE MERDA, BREDA! AS MESAS NÃO SÃO TÃO FORTES! E É SÓ UM ANIMAL! – Havoc subiu nas mesas atrás de Breda.

- Esperem! Os relatórios! – Roy estava desesperado tentando proteger as pilhas.

- Pessoal, cheguei com mais papéis... E dessa vez...

- CUIDADO FUERY! O PÁSSARO! – Roy gritou desesperadamente, Fuery estava com a maior pilha do dia.

- O que? Ah, que passarinho bunitinho na minha cabeça!

- PEGA O PÁSSARO! MATA ELE! – Breda vinha correndo pelas mesas, elas estavam estralando, Havoc vinha correndo atrás tentando segura-lo.

- Ai meu Deus, . – Fuery olhou para Breda e Havoc vindo na direção dele.

- AIOOOO SIIIIIIIIILVEEEEER! – Breda pulou em cima de Fuery, o passarinho voou, os papéis também. Havoc ficou paralisado em cima da mesa.

- Bom, pelo menos foram só os papéis. – Roy debruçou sobre uma das mesas.

CREC.

"Oh deus, por favor, não!"

CREC.

- E aí gen... – Hughes estava parado na porta, paralisado. – O que aconteceu aqui? Tropeçaram nos papéis? Roy, porque você está segurando a mesa???

- Ela vai quebrar.

- Vai nada, são fortes como aço.

Hughes caminhou até as mesas (Havoc continuava em cima de uma delas), e fez algo inesperado, chutou o pé de uma delas.

CREC.

- Opa.

As mesas uma por uma foram caindo, Havoc tentou pular mas tropeçou e foi junto com a porção de madeira. E poeira.

- Hum, as do meu escritório são fortes. – Hughes tentava sair de mansinho.

- NEM PENSE! AGORA VAI AJUDAR!

Os papéis já estavam quase todos juntos quando Hayate apareceu. E Breda tinha pânico de cães.

- O CACHORRO! AAAAAAAH, FOI O PÁSSARO QUE MANDOU!

- Ah não. FUERY, TIRA O HAYATE DAQUI!!! – Roy, Havoc e Hughes seguraram Breda que tentava fugir com todas as forças.

- ME DEIXEM FUGIR! O PÁSSARO CONVERTEU VOCÊS! EU SABIA!

- ALGUÉM FAÇA ELE PARAR!

- SOCORRO!

PAM.

Breda caiu desmaiado no chão, todos olharam para trás e ali estava Riza, com uma bolsa na mão.

- Obrigado Riza.

- Hum, acho que vamos atrasar um pouco, não é Roy?

- Um pouco.

- Bom, eu vou te esperar ali fora, e Hughes, telefone pra você na secretaria, é o Fallman, ele ta tomando conta de uma parte das obras e quer uma opinião sua.

- Licencinha garotos. – Ele saiu com um sorriso de vitória ao lado de Riza.

Quando já estavam bem longe ele resolveu matar a curiosidade:

- O que você carrega nessa bolsa?

- Dois tijolos, uma pistola e a minha carteira.

- Ah, adorável.

**N/A: Hey! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Eu ia postar daqui uma semana, mas como teve bastante reviews em pouco tempo eu achei melhor dar esse tipo de agradecimento pra vocês. Continuem mandando Reviews! Quanto mais reviews, menos tempo de espera. (Chantaaagem,shuishis).**

**Beijins. (E a continuação de Cousin sai logo, finalmente entrei de férias negada!)**

**UUUH, I feeeeeeeeeeeel goooooooooooood. Tan tan tan tan...**


	3. Técnicas de conquista

**A pior "madrinha" do século **

**Capítulo três – Técnica de conquista**

**Ainda na terça, mais tarde no carro...**

- Mas o que foi acontecer pro Breda entrar em choque?

- Um pássaro estragou o relatório de uma semana que ele tava escrevendo, ele ficou histérico.

- Deu pra perceber. Ah, olha o tamanho dessa fila!

- Pelo menos eu reservei a nossa mesa.

- Você está ficando bom nisso.

- Obrigado.

Demorou vinte minutos para estacionar, mas a fila não tinha aumentado muito nesse meio tempo.

- Hum, vai demorar um pouco.

- É só falar que eu reservei mesa, talvez a gente fique aqui só uns quinze minutos.

- Se tivermos sorte.

- É... Adivinha o que eu vou pegar hoje?

- Hum, hoje é terça. Bolinho de amêndoa!

- Não. Mudei.

- Hum, Bomba de limão?

- Nãao. Mais uma chance.

- Torta de chocolate com raspas de maçã?

- Acertou! E você?

- Adivinhe.

- Hum, Cappuccino e um muffet?

- Cansei de muffets.

- Já sei! Aquela torta nova!

- Isso! Quero experimentar, as meninas falaram que é boa.

- Imagino.

Um garçom que ia organizando a fila passou por eles.

- Vocês reservaram mesa?

- Eu reservei dois lugares próximos.

- Hum, temos dois lugares vagos no balcão. – O homem encarou os dois.

- Mas eu reservei uma mesa! - Roy começou a ficar nervoso, mas Riza o interrompeu.

- Ah, tudo bem, o balcão está ótimo!

- O que? Mas Riza!

- Eu quero entrar logo, vamos!

Ela pegou na mão de Roy e o garçom os guiou para dentro, sentaram no balcão, Roy começou a reclamar.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto que você faça isso, se eu reservei uma mesa é porque eu quero uma mesa...

- Você sabe que eles não seguram mesa depois do horário reservado, ainda mais em dia de semana que lota! Tivemos sorte de conseguir o balcão.

- Bom dia Srta. Riza! Sr. Roy... – O homem acenou - O que vão querer? As tortas estão ótimas hoje!

- Vamos querer tortas, a minha de chocolate com as raspas de maçã e a Riza vai querer aquela nova temática.

- Ótimas escolhas! Já volto com o pedido. – O homem se afastou.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto que você peça por mim.

- Eu sei, é só pra ficarmos quites.

- Hunf... Acho que eu já fiquei quite com você antes, olha quem se sentou ao seu lado.

Roy deu uma olhada básica para o lado, tinha uma morena linda ao lado dele, tomando um cappuccino. Roy voltou a olhar Riza, arrependido.

- Pegue o meu cappuccino e eu te perdôo. – Ela disse mais baixo que o normal.

Ele se levantou e foi atrás da bebida, pegou uma pra ele, embora odiasse cappuccino.

- Porque você pegou dois?

- Um pra mim.

- Mas ta vazio. O que você vai fazer com um copo vazio?

- Observe.

Roy colocou o copo no balcão, ao lado da moça. Esperou ela se virar e trocou os copos. Minutos depois sentiu um cutucão.

- Ei, acho que trocamos os nossos copos.

- Ah, desculpe, eu sempre faço isso. Prazer, Coronel Roy Mustang.

- Olá. Jéssica Parkles.

- Essa é minha prima, ela foi transferida recentemente.

- Olá.

- Oi. – Riza sorriu, ele era um tremendo de um canalha mesmo.

- Espera um minuto, eu tenho que ir ao banheiro. – Ele se levantou e sumiu por uns minutos.

- Ele é mesmo seu primo? – A moça perguntou para Riza.

- Sim, meu nome é Amélia Mustang, meu pai era albino. – Ela sempre dizia isso para explicar a notável diferença genética.

- Ah, claro. Ele está solteiro?

- Roy? Está sim... Licença... – Ela contornou o balcão fingindo que ia ao banheiro, mas no meio do caminho se abaixou e andou sorrateiramente até o lado oposto de onde estava sentada antes. John, o cara das tortas, veio até ela, já estava acostumado com esse tipo de reação vindo dela.

- Fugindo de mais um esquema dele?

- Isso, ele já...

- Ele já me avisou, seu nome é Amélia agora né?

- Sempre Amélia. Prima distante, filha de albino, prazer.

- Esse garoto não tem jeito... Ele já voltou pro lugar dele, a moça está entretida, pode voltar, acho que não haverão mais perguntas.

- Obrigada.

Riza voltou ao seu lugar, Roy conversava animadamente com a moça, Riza percebeu que ela tinha escrito o telefone no papelzinho que vinha com o copo do cappuccino de Roy.

- Até mais Roy – A moça se enclinou e deu um beijo no rosto dele. - Amélia. – Ela sorriu e acenou, Riza retribuiu da mesma forma.

Quando a moça já tinha sumido de vista, Riza se virou para Roy:

- Porque sempre Amélia? Desse jeito elas vão começar a desconfiar.

- É um nome que eu lembro se elas perguntarem, e o John já conhece também.

- Não tem nada de errado com Amélia. – John apareceu com as tortas. – E é um nome incomum, é mais fácil delas esquecerem.

- Falou tudo John! – Ele piscou para John e os dois bateram as mãos.

- Homens... – Riza virou os olhos e começou a comer a torta, Roy também não resistiu ao cheiro da dele. John foi atender mais pessoas.

- Eu quero um pedaço. – Ela enfiou o garfo na torta dele.

- Hey! Porque você sempre pega da minha?

- Porque é pra isso que servem pedidos diferentes... Pra experimentar coisas diferentes.

- Hunf... A sua é boa?

- Aham... Quer?

- Quero.

Ela pegou um pedaço e deu na boca dele. Caiu um pouco de farelo na perna.

- O que achou?

- É boa... Mas você derrubou farelo em mim...

- Ah, fica quieto.

Os dois riram e voltaram a comer suas tortas, eram 13:40 quando saíram do Gourmet.

- Se o trânsito estiver como ontem, a gente vai se atrasar...

- Não temos ninguém pra nos dar bronca mesmo... Relaxa Riza...

- Á partir de agora é Primeira Tenente.

- Ainda não entramos no quartel...

- Ta, quando entrarmos, certo?

- Certo. E até parece que a gente não faz isso há um bom tempo.

O resto do dia no quartel foi agitado, Breda não parava de pedir desculpas pelo surto de mais cedo, mas ninguém pretendia julgá-lo, qualquer um ficaria daquele jeito se um pássaro estragasse seu trabalho escrito á mão que demorou uma semana pra ficar pronto.

No fim do expediente todos estavam cansados, havia sido um dia e tanto.

- Quer que eu te leve pra casa?

- Não precisa Roy, vou ter que ir numa reunião.

- Reunião?

- É, algo a ver com uma universidade importante de Xing.

- Xing?

- É, eu também não sei do que se trata, preciso aparecer por lá pra saber.

- Eu te espero.

- Pára de ser tonto, ta frio. Eu pego um carro depois...

- E se não der?

- Eu pego carona com alguém da reunião.

- Hunf... Tudo bem então, amanhã você me conta sobre o que é... Preciso ficar informado... A propósito, e o Hayate?

- Fuery me pediu um pernoite com ele, amanhã ele o traz de volta.

- Ah, pobre Fuery...

- Porque?

- Ele precisa de um cachorro pra fazer companhia! Ah, qual é... Ele não é atraente e...

- Pra sua informação ele quer o Hayate porque a namorada dele vai visitá-lo hoje.

- NAMORADA?

- Sim, ele e a Shieska namoram faz cinco meses, vai me dizer que você não sabia? Ele deve ter contado pra todo o quartel.

- Eu devia estar distraído. Mas pra que um cachorro num encontro?

- Hum... Ela também gosta do Hayate, é como se fosse um filho pra eles.

- Não tem ciúmes?

- Um pouco, mas não o que eu posso fazer? Se não fosse o Fuery eu nunca teria conhecido o Hayate.

- Profundo.

- Ah, vai pra casa. Você ainda tem que ligar pra Jéssica...

- Jéssica?

- A moça de hoje cedo, do Gourmet, vai dizer que não lembra?

- Aaaaah, a Jéss... Eu vou ligar pra ela sim, mas não hoje. Provavelmente amanhã.

- Porque? Outra regra?

- Claro, eu só ligo depois de 24 horas, senão eu pareço um desesperado.

- Ai Roy, você e suas neuras... Boa noite garanhão.

- Boa noite senhorita. – Ele piscou, qualquer mulher iria desmaiar numa dessas, mas Riza apenas sorriu e deu um tapa de leve no rosto dele.

- Bobo.

- Boa noite.

Ele deu um abraço nela e foi andando em direção ao carro, enquanto ela ia ao prédio principal na tal reunião.

No caminho para casa, Roy ficou criando hipóteses sobre o que Riza tinha ido tratar naquele lugar, sua cabeça quase explodindo com o tanto de possibilidades até chegar em casa. Precisava de algo para se distrair.

Tomou um banho quente e estava indo dormir quando a campainha tocou...

- Quem será numa hora dessas?

Ele abriu e ficou satisfeito. Muito satisfeito.

- Oi Roy, acho que estou precisando de um pouco de açúcar. - A castanha sorriu sedutoramente.

- Ah claro, pode entrar Giovanna.

Bom, agora ele tinha algo para se distrair.

**N/A: E ae pessoal? Aproveitando as férias? Eu to um pimentão depois de um churrasco ontem... Mas tudo bem... Aqui está mais um capítulo bonitinho e meiguinho... Mas já aviso que não é nem o começo... Temos dois casamentos á presenciar... hohohohoho Se divirtam, deixem REVIEWS (só pra não perder a prática). Tchau gente, bjosmeliga.**


	4. Novidade

**A pior "madrinha do Século**

**Capítulo quatro - Novidade**

No dia seguinte o despertador soou irritantemente sem parar por meia hora. Giovanna não queria que Roy fosse, mas ele sabia que se não fosse teria que dar boas desculpas depois. Riza saberia exatamente o motivo do atraso.

- Eu tenho que ir, quarta que vem podemos ter um segundo hound.

- Hum, eu adoraria. As roupas estão no lugar de sempre?

- Sim. Bom dia Docinho.

Ele se levantou e levou a mesma rotina do mesmo dia, correria e mais correria para conseguir chegar com uma hora de atraso.

Hughes foi o primeiro que ele viu no quartel naquela manhã.

- Hughes, faz um enorme favor pra mim?

- O que?

- Fala que eu tava na sua sala?

- O que?! Jamais! Desse jeito vão começar a falar coisas de mim.

- Por favor!

- Ela está bem alegre hoje, acho que não vai se importar.

- Hunf... Obrigado, melhor amigo.

- Nada não. – Ele sorriu e continuou sua rota, Roy pegou o caminho inverso para chegar no escritório.

Por incrível que pareça não houve tiros, Riza estava entretida preenchendo fichas. Mas desde quando ela preenchia fichas? Geralmente ela vistoriava e dava pra ele preencher...

- Bom dia pessoal...

- Está atrasado. – Ela disse sem desviar os olhos do papel.

- Eu sei... Os problemas de sempre. Hoje é quarta.

- Ah, Giovanna. Sua simpática vizinha.

- Isso. – Ele sorriu, sabia que Riza conhecia a maioria das mulheres com quem saía, mas ela não estava olhando pra ele com aquele ar de riso como sempre fazia, continuava com os olhos fixos no papel.

Ele apontou para ela olhando para os outros, como se quisesse saber o motivo de tanta concentração, eles deram ombros, também não sabiam.

- É feio apontar, Coronel. Dei folga pro Fuery, ele merece pelo que fez, estou no lugar dele.

Roy ficou sem graça, ele geralmente não apontava... Mas tinha que começar o serviço, apesar do comportamento estranho de Riza, ele já tinha duas pilhas para começar o dia.

- Hum... Onde estão... – Ele queria puxar conversa, mesmo sabendo onde estavam as pilhas.

- Sua mesa, preencha a pilha esquerda. A direita você pode deixar pra amanhã.

- Er, certo.

Ele foi para a sua mesa, ainda curioso pelas reações dela. O que havia acontecido naquela reunião afinal?

Eram 11 horas e ela ainda não tinha comentado nada, ele estava quase explodindo tentando encontrar a possibilidade mais apropriada, mas havia muitas.

O sinal do almoço bateu, todos foram saindo da sala, inclusive ela. Roy achou aquilo o cúmulo, desde quando não almoçavam juntos? Correu até Riza e lhe puxou o braço.

- Hey, temos que conversar... Estou cheio de perguntas.

- Quer ir ao antiquário hoje á tarde? Podemos pegar uma licença, lá eu te explico tudo, prometo.

- E desde quando eu recusei sair com você?

- Ok, te vejo na frente do quartel ás quatro. Eu dirijo!

- Hum, onde você vai?

- Preciso entregar esses papéis, tenho outra reunião hoje. Agora.

- Mas e o nosso almoço?

- À tarde eu te conto, você vai vibrar!

- Eu acho que quem está vibrando de alegria e bom-humor aqui é você.

- Porque é irrecusável! É perfeito! Tenho que ir, almoce com os garotos. Desculpe por hoje, mas é que vale a pena! – Ela estava quase voando de empolgação, deu um beijo no rosto dele e saiu correndo.

Ele pôs a mão no rosto, no lugar onde ela havia beijado, porque algo o dizia que aquela novidade não ia ser tão boa assim?

"Pare de ser idiota, o que é bom pra ela é pra você."

- Hey Mustang, não vai almoçar? – Gritou Havoc do outro lado do corredor. – Vem com a gente, vamos almoçar ali no Yard!

- Ah, to indo! – Roy foi correndo atrás dos amigos.

O resto do dia foi uma tortura, Roy não conseguia se concentrar e nada parecia bom o suficiente para distraí-lo. Riza não havia aparecido depois do almoço, mas ele sabia que se ela fosse furar ia avisá-lo antes.

Mas ás quatro horas, lá estava ela, esperando por ele dentro do carro, um sorriso de ponta á ponta.

Ele entrou no carro e a primeira coisa que perguntou foi:

- Já pode me contar?

- Não. Vou te contar no antiquário.

- Ah, porque no antiquário?

- Eu gosto de lá. É um lugar bom pra relembrar as coisas.

- Hum. – Ele não tinha gostado dessa parte.

Quando chegaram no antiquário Riza foi direto para a parte de presentes, Roy estranhou com isso.

- Porque estamos na parte de presentes? A gente não ia só ver a parte histórica de novo?

- Ai, ok, eu te conto! Eu vim aqui no antiquário porque eu preciso comprar uma coisa e eu preciso que você me ajude.

- Que coisa?

- Presente.

- Do que?

- Ai Roy, que lerdo! Lembra que eu disse que o Fuery tinha pego o Hayate emprestado e que eu tinha dado hoje de folga pra ele porque ele merecia?

- O que tem o Fuery a ver com isso?

- Ele pediu a Shieska em casamento! Ele colocou a aliança na coleira do Hayate!

- AH! Sério?!? Essa era a novidade?

- Sim e Não... Ele apareceu em casa ás sete horas com o Hayate e disse que tudo tinha ido muito bem, eu fiquei tão feliz por ele!

- E quando eles vão...

- Sábado!

- SÁBADO?

- É. Não pretendem convidar muuuita gente, e sábado é feriado militar, vai emendar com sexta e a gente não vai ter que trabalhar!  
- Meu deus, porque nunca ninguém me avisa antes?

- Você que não presta atenção, está em todos os nossos calendários... A propósito, você tem um em cima da mesa, devia checar de vez em quando...

- Ai ai ai... Vai ser minha acompanhante, certo?

- Mas e as suas garotas?

- Você é a que eu levo nos casamentos e mostro pra sociedade. – Ele sorriu.

- Idiota... Eu não faço parte do seu esquema de dias e feriados.

- Não, mas você é a minha amiga quebra galho.

- E desde quando você precisou de quebra galhos com mulheres?

- Hum, desde agora. Vai comigo? Por favor? Eu fico de joelhos se você quiser...

Riza riu e fez silêncio.

- Por favor, não fique em silêncio, ele é a pior resposta, dê um sim ou não logo!

- Tudo bem... Eu vou... Também não tenho ninguém pra ir...

- Ótimo! Mas então, me trouxe só pra comprar o presente e contar isso?

- Hum, não! Mas isso é uma boa parcela, ainda não contei nada da reunião... Vamos...

Eles passaram o resto da tarde no antiquário, procurando algum presente e se divertindo com o monte de velharias. Roy até esqueceu da reunião que ela havia tido.

- Quando você vai atrás das coisas do casamento?

- Na sexta, só preciso de sapatos novos. Também vou pegar Hayate e dar uma passeada.

- Hum, posso ir? Preciso de ar fresco...

- Tudo bem, ás 9 horas no parque central, lugar de sempre.

- Nove? Que maníaco acorda ás 9?

- Eu! Seu pior pesadelo! HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ!

- Isso deu medo, sabia? – Roy fez um bico.

- Era a intenção! HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ.

- Você está me dando medo. É sério. Muito açúcar? Influência da velharia?

- Não, só estou brincando. Sexta ás nove horas. Te vejo lá?

- Hum, ok! Até lá! – Ele sorriu para Riza.

- A propósito, qual é a garota de hoje á noite?

- Hoje eu saio com os caras, é dia livre, mulher aleatória.

- Hum, que graça. Não se esqueça que você tem que acordar antes do meio dia, seu turno começa á uma.

- E o seu ás 7... Odeio quintas, esse horário picado. Você vai de manhã, eu vou á tarde, é difícil preencher relatórios quando o Havoc organiza.

- Já deixei uma boa pilha separada pra amanhã, lembra?

- Ah, não me lembre.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ... – Ela recomeçou a risada maníaca.

Ele tapou a boca dela com uma mão e a inclinou com a outra.

- Já disse que essa risada me dá medo. Por favor.

Ela sorriu, ambos se despediram e cada um seguiu seu rumo. Riza tinha que admitir que ficou sem ar.

**N/A: Hey, estamos chegando no Natal e eu achei que devia atualizar pelo menos uma fic pra vocês. Já vou avisando que as festas de fim de ano costumam me parar um pouco, mas eu voltarei com novidades. Isso é certeza. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto eu, e aí vai um spoiler pra vocês, o casamento vai ser MARA. Bjomeliga, Makika. **

**Ah, e leiam a especial de Natal, tem uma mensagem bonita pra todo mundo, feliz natal e um ÓTIMO ano novo ;D**


	5. O Parque

**A pior "madrinha" do século**

**Capítulo cinco - Parque**

A quinta era o dia mais tortuoso, felizmente Roy acordou onze e meia ao lado de uma loira muito bonita que pelo que ele se lembrava chamava Tara.

Mesmo assim, quando chegou no trabalho á tarde sentiu um enorme vazio, odiava trabalhar sem Riza...

E pra piorar ele lembrou que não tinha perguntado sobre a reunião.

Passou o resto do expediente se remexendo por causa disso, mas não perguntou pra Hughes nem pra ninguém, podia ser algo oficial que ninguém deveria saber, mas ela contaria na sexta de manhã de qualquer forma.

Quando chegou á noite ele ligou para Jéssica, eles iam se ver na sexta á noite. Um inocente jantar, que Roy já sabia como ia acabar.

O despertador tocou ás oito horas na sexta feira, ele acordou num pulo e tomou uma ducha bem gelada para acordar. Colocou uma calça de moletom azul marinha, uma blusa regatona para ginástica cinza e um tênis branco.

O lugar que eles sempre se encontravam no parque era perto de uma ponte que levava para o jardim japonês, era um lugar bem calmo.

Ele chegou e sentou num dos bancos esperando por ela, nem dez minutos depois lá estava ela, usando uma legging preta, blusa branca e um tênis branco. Hayate estava na coleira e arfava um pouco.

- Bom dia Srta.! Você vem sempre aqui? – Ele usou sua voz mais sexy.

- Só quando você não vem. Bom dia Roy. – Riza sorriu.

- Bom dia Riza. Hayate!

Ele se inclinou no cãozinho e começou a brincar com ele.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, viu cãozinho lindo do Roy?

Hayate ficou encarando Roy.

- Eu não te entendo. – Riza tinha arqueado uma das sobrancelhas.

- O que? – Ele olhou para cima, para ela. Ainda estava agachado para Hayate.

- Você vive falando que não acredita em amor, mas fala te amo pra todos os animais que você encontra. Hayate até perdeu a conta.

- Não é que eu não acredito em amor, é que eu só falo eu te amo pra uma pessoa quando eu realmente amo essa pessoa.

- Já falou para alguma das suas acompanhantes?

- Não, é claro que não. Eu sempre as chamo de docinho, geralmente eu não lembro os nomes então docinho sempre encaixa... A mulher que ouvir um eu te amo de mim pode se preparar pra casar e passar o resto dos dias comigo.

- Uau, _que sorte a dela_... Como foi a noite?

- Dei uma pausa ontem á noite, mas a noite de quarta pra quinta foi boa, era uma loira chamada Tara, mas nessa noite de quinta eu liguei para a Jéssica.

- Quando vocês...?

- Hoje á noite.

- Ui, vai ser uma ótima sexta então.

- Claro, o bom de sexta é que se não dá certo, tem lugar pra você se jogar e dar certo.

- Estou impressionada com os seus conhecimentos gerais. Vem, vamos andar...

Os dois contornaram o jardim japonês e desceram até o gramado, onde Riza comprou uma água e levou Hayate no bebedouro para cães. Roy se limitou a expulsar três caras bem chapados do lugar onde ele e Riza sempre se sentavam, embaixo do carvalho.

- Hey, vocês três! Podem ir saindo.

- Ih cara, vai ver se eu to na esquina.

- Porque não vai você?

- Ta afim de briga, mané? – O maior deles se levantou, os outros dois se levantaram atrás dele.

- Só se você estiver afim de desafiar um alquimista federal, mané.

Roy mostrou seu relógio. Os três simplesmente congelaram e segundos depois saíram correndo repetindo desculpas.

Riza não viu a cena, estava ocupada com Hayate. Ela chegou segundos depois.

- Tudo bem por aqui?

- Sim, estava conversando amigavelmente com as pessoas do parque. Bela manhã.

- Hum, é.

Eles se sentaram embaixo do carvalho para descansar. Riza deitou no colo de Roy enquanto ele ficava apoiado na árvore. Isso já era bem comum entre eles, mas qualquer um que visse de fora ia supor que ali estava um belo casal de namorados/noivos/maridoesposa.

Roy viu um executivo apressado cruzando o gramado para chegar no escritório e se lembrou da reunião dela, era agora ou nunca.

- Riza...

- O que? – Ela continuava deitada no colo dele, ele acariciava os cabelos dela enquanto esta observava Hayate brincar com as flores que nasciam em volta das barraquinhas de comida.

- A sua reunião... Sobre o que ela era...

- Ah, a reunião... Eu tinha esquecido completamente.

- Hum, mas sobre o que era? Você tava tão animada...

- Eu até já sei sua reação mas... Eu estou entre as finalistas de um concurso renomado de tiro! Eles me deram os parabéns!

- Que bom! Mas é só isso? Você já ganhou muitos desse tipo de prêmio. Até perdi a conta.

- O vencedor concorre á um estágio. Eu não sei direito dessa parte, só vou saber se ficar entre os três melhores.

- Ah, isso é legal. Quando vai ficar sabendo?

- Hoje á noite, pode deixar que eu te conto no casamento, não vou estragar sua noite perfeita com a Jéssica do cappuccino.

- Agora a tonta é você.

- Não sou tonta.

- Eu sei que não, eu que sou por achar que você é.

- Ai, fica quieto, vamos andar.

- Isso, vamos andar.

Eles se levantaram, Riza chamou Hayate e colocou a coleira novamente. Eles contornaram o jardim japonês, dessa vez meio abraçados, até que chegou uma hora que Hayate já estava impaciente.

- Bom, tenho que ir... O mocinho aqui não pode esperar para almoçar...

- Que horas são?

- Umas onze horas...

- Quer almoçar em algum lugar?

- Não posso, tenho que levar o Hayate e encontrar com a Shieska. Eu sou a madrinha.

- Ah, claro.

- Vamos fazer um chá de panela agora, e mais tarde vamos sair atrás dos sapatos.

- Isso é bom, vai ter um dia cheio.

- Sim, depois ainda tenho que ajudar a Shieska com as preparações finais, ela deve estar morrendo de ansiedade.

- É... Nós saímos com o Fuery ontem, ele não quis despedida de solteiro... Mané...

- Eu acho muito cavalheiro da parte dele.

- Hunf... Se é o que você acha... A propósito, eu vou ser um dos... Cavalheiros de honra.

- Ui, parece até nome de filme de época. E é padrinho.

- Ah, você entendeu... Damas e Cavalheiros fica mais bonito do que Madrinhas e Padrinhos. Nós ficamos acertando isso ontem, a Shieska vai te falar hoje á tarde, mas eu já vou dizendo que vamos entrar juntos.

- Uau, vou ser fuzilada em plena igreja...

- Por quê?

- Porque o que? – Ela piscava.

- Você vai ser fuzilada... Porque isso?

- Porque metade das mulheres presentes te conhecem mais do que eu posso imaginar e vão estar sentadas naquele banco te vendo entrar na igreja, de terno, comigo.

- Ui, você tenta imaginar como eu sou?

- Ai meu deus, você não presta. Até amanhã, padrinho, quer dizer, cavalheiro de honra.

- Até, dama de honra... – Ele se inclinou e beijou a mão dela, Hayate latiu de impaciência.

- Realmente temos que ir. Até.

- Até.

Ela pegou o caminho para o apartamento, já Roy pegou o oposto, queria comprar umas velas para a moça do capuccinno.

"Qual era o nome dela mesmo? Vou ter que checar na agenda."

O dia passou incrivelmente rápido para Riza, como ela era madrinha simplesmente não desgrudou de Shieska. O chá de panela foi um sucesso e todas as presentes se divertiram muito...

Mais tarde elas foram atrás de sapatos e apetrechos para o casamento, isso sem dizer a maquiagem e os itens reserva.

Á noite todas se reuniram na casa de Shieska para ajudá-la a deixar tudo pronto e ver os detalhes finais, por exemplo, a ordem de entrada dos padrinhos e madrinhas.

- Você vai mesmo entrar com o Mustang?

- Sim... Ele me pediu.

- Hum... Claro. – Brigitte, uma das moças do xérox também era dama de Shieska e já tinha dormido com Roy umas duas vezes, ela era incrivelmente bonita, mas era uma péssima atriz. Riza percebeu que o ciúme rolava solto no ar.

Brigitte não era a única, mais da metade das presentes jogaram olhares mortais em Riza.

"Não me enganei quanto aos fuzis".

Já Roy passou a tarde dormindo e decorando a casa para a chegada de Jéssica, não preciso citar o que aconteceu depois do jantar á luz de velas, vocês já sabem.

**N/A: Hey! Mais um capítulo pra vocês... Demorou um pouquinho por causa dos feriados e tals, mas agora já estou recomeçando com tudo. Deixem reviews! Agora o botãozinho é verde mas o processo continua o mesmo.**

**Bjomeliga. Makika.**


	6. O casamento

**A pior "madrinha" do século.**

**Capítulo seis – O casamento**

O sábado amanheceu fortemente ensolarado, Riza tinha dormido na casa de Shieska com as outras garotas. Ás sete horas estavam todas de pé atrás de unha, cabelo, maquiagem, vestido e presentes.

Roy acordou ás 11 horas e foi até a casa de Fuery, afinal, ele também era padrinho. Havoc, Breda, Hughes e até o alquimista baixinho, Edward, já estavam lá.

- Ah, achei que tivesse se esquecido. – Fuery sorriu nervosamente.

- Jamais.

- Que pena. – Ed fez uma careta e se recolheu.

- Você chamou mesmo _ele_? – Roy tentava ser tão amigável quando o pequeno alquimista.

- Sim, ele e o irmão Alphonse. Shieska chamou a Winry, se é que você me entende.

- Ah, claro. Então, o que vamos fazer?

- Temos que vistoriar o Buffet, as bebidas, a decoração e a música. – Disse Fallman rapidamente, como se tivesse decorado aquilo.

- Tudo para que dê certo. – Reforçou Havoc.

- Como você está? – Perguntou Roy para Fuery.

- Um pouco nervoso... Mas não mudaria de idéia por nada desse mundo.

- Eu sei como é cara, eu já passei por isso, e te digo uma coisa, vale a pena.

- Obrigado Hughes.

- Hey, mas ainda é meio dia, que tal uma partida de basquete? Mas é claro que o nanico fica no banco.

- QUEM VOCÊ TA CHAMANDO DE NANICO IRRECUPERAVÉL QUE PODE SER CONFUNDIDO COM A BOLA!?!?!?!?!?

- Eu não disse isso.

- Ed, por favor! Não faça bagunça! – Al pegou o irmão mais velho pela gola e levou para longe de Roy.

- Cara, vamos deixar a partida pra outro dia, pelo jeito nossos melhores jogadores estão ocupados demais essa manhã. – Disse Havoc.

- Hum, uma partida seria boa pra descontrair. Mas tudo bem. Vamos ás tarefas...

O dia passou rápido, eles foram atrás de todos os detalhes e só o buffet ainda não estava completamente acertado, mas isso podia ser resolvido durante a festa.

Foram cada um para sua casa e se arrumaram devidamente, só faltava meia hora quando todos os padrinhos e Fuery já estavam na igreja dando os últimos olhares na decoração.

- Onde estão as mulheres? – Perguntou Fuery preocupado.

- Calma, mulheres sempre se atrasam nos casamentos, a noiva principalmente. A minha mulher atrasou uma hora. – Disse Hughes dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

- É normal. – Repetiu Breda.

Roy por sua vez estava verificando a entrada e guiando os convidados perdidos, muitas moças e até senhoras se faziam de desentendidas por isso.

Enquanto isso, no núcleo feminino.

- EU NÃO VOU MAIS! – Shieska estava uma pilha de nervos, ela estava se achando gorda no vestido, embora estivesse perfeito nela.

- Claro que vai! Pare de besteira! Vamos, tire o óculos, vamos por as lentes.

- Odeio lentes.

- **Coloque**.

O maior desafio até ali foi a lente de contato de Shieska. Ela gritava ou fechava o olho por nada.

As madrinhas/damas iam se revezando, as que já estavam prontas ajudavam no cabelo e na maquiagem das outras. Riza já estava pronta há algum tempo e estava ajudando a separar os vestidos para que ninguém se confundisse.

Já tinham se passado quinze minutos do horário do convite e Shieska estava nervosa, ela já tinha colocado a lente mas agora estava dando os últimos retoques no cabelo e maquiagem.

- AAAAH, CHEEGA! EU PRECISO DE CACHAÇA!

- Shieska! Acalma-se! Respire! E não, sem cachaça ou qualquer outra coisa contendo álcool.

- Mas Riza, eu preciso!

- Não, não precisa! Já pensou se você cai no meio da igreja? Ou beija o padre?

Shieska não contestou. Ela sabia que isso realmente podia acontecer. Alguns minutos depois o cabelo já estava devidamente arrumado.

- Vamos!  
Todas as madrinhas se enfiaram num carro (milagrosamente coube!) enquanto Shieska e Riza iam em outro. Riza era a madrinha principal.

Já á caminho da igreja Shieska estava distraída, até que Riza perguntou:

- Qual é a sensação?

- Como assim?

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Estou extremamente ansiosa e nervosa, e tudo que eu mais quero agora é ficar de porre, mas Riza, acho que é um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. Não trocaria por nada!

- Que bom! E se depender de todos por lá vai continuar sendo o mais feliz! – Riza sorriu.

- Ai... Eu até imagino quando for a sua vez... Você ia ficar tão linda de branco.

- Ah Shieska, não é hora de pensar em mim, a estrela do dia é você.

- Eu preciso me distrair... Com quem será que você vai se casar?

- Nem sei se vou me casar Shieska...

- Ah, por favor Riza! Ta cheio de marmanjo caidinho por você...

- Mas eu não gosto de nenhum.

- Sei, você deve gostar de um. E eu sei qual. Começa com Roy e acaba com Mustang. – Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Que besteira Shieska! O Roy é meu melhor amigo... E além do mais, eu não vejo ele de terno em cima do altar, ele gosta de diversidade. Você ficaria impressionada com o número de folhas da "listinha" dele. É praticamente um dicionário.

- Não sei Riza, ele te vê diferente das outras, quem sabe...

- CHEGAMOS! – gritou Riza quando o carro parou em frente á igreja.

- Ai meu deus, me ajude!

- Não seja tonta, você é a pessoa mais bonita da noite.

Riza ajudou Shieska a sair do carro. As outras madrinhas já estavam posicionadas.

Roy estava na porta, ajudando os convidados. Quando o viu Riza gritou:

- Roy! – Ela correu até ele, ele a abraçou.

- Riza! Uau, você... Ta linda.

- Obrigada... Posso dizer o mesmo.

- Gostou? Passei laquê. – Ele sacudiu os cabelos numa tentativa de parecer gay, mas na verdade ele conseguiu arrancar suspiros da maioria das mulheres presentes que viu a cena.

- Você está ótimo, vamos, somos os últimos da fila. – Ela o agarrou pela mão e o puxou até o fim da fila já formada.

Hughes ia entrar com Shieska, Gracia estava grávida novamente e preferiu ser apenas uma convidada á uma madrinha, Elysia ia ser a daminha de honra.

Todos se organizaram. Os convidados ficaram em pé. A música começou e Elysia entrou jogando flores. Houve o famoso "oooooooh".

O primeiro da fila era Breda com a moça do xérox, Brigitte.

- Ele deu uma emagrecida.

O segundo casal era Havoc e a namorada Luiza, ela era uma das melhores advogadas da cidade, além de ser muito bonita.

- Essa não é a sua advogada?

- Shhiu, eu tenho medo dela.

Em terceiro entrou o sargento Denny Brosh com Maria Ross, finalmente ele tinha criado coragem e a pediu em namoro.

- Hey, não é o Brosh e a Ross?

- É sim, eu sabia que um dia ia dar namoro...

Logo depois entrou Fallman com Jenna, sua quase-namorada que ele havia conhecido na biblioteca.

- Olha o cabelo dele.

- Ela é parecida com ele.

Armstrong entrou também, acompanhado de Janete, uma bibliotecária amiga de Shieska.

- Esse cara, é enorme.

- Ele também me dá medo.

E finalmente, em último lugar, mas não menos importante, Roy e Riza, arrancando suspiros da multidão (tanto feminina quanto masculina).

- OMG! É o Mustang! De terno e cabelo pra trás! *(desmaio)*

- Caramba, vou me alistar no exército. Olha essa mulher!

Houve uma pequena pausa de alguns segundos, então começou a marcha principal e lá veio ela, a noiva.

Shieska entrou por último com Hughes, todos fizeram um "Ooown" e a observaram cruzar graciosamente a igreja, até chegar lá na frente, onde Hughes a entregou para Fuery e foi se sentar no primeiro banco com a esposa grávida e a filha.

A cerimônia durou uma hora, e no fim, após o Pode beijar a noiva, Fuery e Shieska saíram sorridentes, seguidos pelos casais de padrinhos e madrinhas.

Eles entraram no carro principal, uma mercedes e foram na frente para a festa, Riza foi com as outras madrinhas e Roy com os padrinhos. No aperto, é claro. (Se não, não tem graça).

A música estava animada quando chegaram, mas ninguém foi dançar ainda. Havia a típica enooorme e exagerada sessão de fotos para enfrentar.

Obviamente começaram por fotos da noiva e do noivo, agora marido e mulher. Depois passaram para os padrinhos e madrinhas.

Houve uma foto com todos os padrinhos, depois todas as madrinhas. O noivo com os padrinhos, a noiva com as madrinhas. Os noivos com todos os padrinhos e madrinhas.

Então era a hora de tirar a foto dos casais de padrinho/madrinha. (Eu disse que era enorme e exagerada).

- Roy! Vem aqui! – Riza puxou Roy para perto, não queria que ele sumisse bem na hora da foto e depois de muito chamarem no microfone, o encontrassem de amasso com alguma mulher num canto mal iluminado.

- O que foi Riza? Ainda faltam dois casais. E o Armstrong costuma dar problema nas fotos.

- Eu sei. Mas se você sumir com alguma mulher antes das fotos vai ser meio embaraçoso demais quando te acharem.

- Hum, está certa.

- Senhor Mustang e Senhorita Hawkeye?

- Somos nós. – Disse Roy sorrindo.

- Vocês vão tirar antes do Armstrong. Ele costuma demorar nas fotos.

- Ah, claro. – Riza deu o famoso olhar "Eu te disse" para Roy.

Eles foram em frente á uma parede branca, com um vaso enorme de flores ao lado e sorriram.

- O que? Tão afastados assim? Passa o braço na cintura dela!

"Fotógrafos... Querendo ou não, eles vão te fazer obedecer, fato".

- E você moça? Relaxa! Passa os braços no pescoço dele, isso!

Riza podia sentir os olhares fuzilantes.

Depois das fotos eles foram se sentar.

Os casais de padrinhos e madrinhas sentavam lado a lado numa enorme mesa oval que tinha dois lugares a mais para os noivos.

Roy puxou a cadeira para Riza e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Quando libera o buffet? – Disse Havoc, já impaciente.

- Jean! Controle-se! – Bufou Luiza.

- Desculpe, eu só queria fazer uma brincadeira... Quer dançar?

- Claro. – Ela sorriu.

Os dois se levantaram e foram á pista de dança, eram exímios dançarinos, tanto que muitos casais envergonhados decidiram se sentar por conta da humilhação.

Breda e Brigitte também pareciam entretidos, ele a fazia rir e um certo tempo depois eles não eram mais encontrados.

Hughes e a família ficaram pouco tempo, Elysia começou a fazer manha porque estava com sono.

- Guardem um pedaço de bolo pra mim! – Disse um Hughes sorridente segurando a filha no colo.

Roy e Riza quase não conversaram na festa, ele estava ocupado obtendo "amizades" e ela cuidava de alguns detalhes do buffet que os **homens** não tinham terminado de ver.

Até que foi servida a comida, todos se sentaram e esperaram os garçons. Riza e Roy sentaram lado á lado novamente.

- E então? Muitas novas amizades? – Ela disse enquanto comiam.

- Claro, acho que garanti minha vida social por um mês ou até mais...

Riza sorriu, querendo ou não, ela tinha que admitir, ele tinha algo que enfeitiçava as mulheres. Dá-lhe vida social...

A comida estava maravilhosa e tudo deu certo, ao fim dos comes e bebes começou a boate, Havoc e Luiza estavam humilhando os outros casais desde o começo da festa.

Riza foi dar tchau para os noivos enquanto eles saíam de fininho depois se sentou sozinha numa mesa, observando a boate.

Roy a viu e antes que qualquer outro marmanjo esperançoso pudesse ir até ela, ele a chamou para dançar.

- Ei senhorita, me concede esta dança? – Ele deu a mão.

- Hum, claro, cavalheiro de honra.

Ele sorriu e num puxão a levantou da cadeira e a levou para a pista.

- Não vamos ficar perto desses dois. Eles roubam o nosso brilho. – Ele olhou para Havoc e Luiza.

Roy a levou para a parte menos movimentada da pista, então começou uma música lenta, Riza ia sair de cena, mas ele a segurou firme.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Tem outras mulheres querendo dançar com você.

- Mas eu quero dançar só com uma. E ela ta na minha frente.

Riza ficou quieta e acompanhou os passos, ele a puxou para perto, estavam colados, dando passinhos lentos. Ele começou a sussurrar:

- E então, ficou entre os três primeiros no concurso?

- Quer mesmo saber? Eu peguei o primeiro lugar.

- Oh! Parabéns! Mas porque será que isso não é uma surpresa pra mim?

Ela riu, ele sentiu cócegas no pescoço.

- Os outros candidatos eram realmente bons.

- Mas você é a melhor, tem que parar de concorrer nessas coisas, desse jeito os outros não tem chance.

- Ah, seu bobo.

Roy queria ficar muito feliz com aquilo, mas algo lhe dizia que aquele prêmio não era algo tão bom assim.

- E qual é o seu prêmio?

- Er, é meio complicado.

- O que é?

- Seis semanas em Xing, fazendo o melhor curso de tiro _in natura_ do mundo.

- Seis semanas? – Ele se afastou para olhar bem nos olhos dela e assegurar que ela não estava tentando fazer uma piada.

- É verdade.

- E quando você parte?

- Pego um trem amanhã á noite.

- Oh meu deus, vou sentir tanto a sua falta. – Ele a abraçou, um abraço sincero. Ela retribuiu.

Outras mulheres queriam dançar com Roy e Riza já estava se sentindo mal por segurar o lugar.

- Hey, aproveite sua noite. Eu tenho que ir.

- Porque? Ainda é uma e meia.

- Tenho que arrumar minhas coisas, Boa noite Roy.

- Vou passar na sua casa amanhã.

- Não vou estar em casa, preciso de alguém que cuide de Hayate, não vou interromper a lua de mel do Fuery.

- Eu cuido dele. Vou buscá-lo amanhã ás quatro. Está bom pra você?

- Está ótimo! Obrigada! Mas eu realmente tenho que ir, as malas não se fazem sozinhas.

E assim ela deu um beijo no rosto dele e foi embora, Roy se divertiu o resto da noite com muitas moças diferentes, mas nada se comparava quando ela ainda estava ali.

Chegou em casa ás seis horas, estava morto, mas ainda tinha forças para escrever um bilhete na geladeira e ajustar o despertador para as três.

"Quatro horas, buscar Hayate"

**N/A: Sim, acabou! Capítulo bonitinho, me inspirei no casamento da minha tia... Eu era a daminha de honra e lembro da sessão de fotos ter demorado horas... Era angustiante. Bjomeliga. Makika.**


	7. Partida

**A pior "madrinha" do século**

**Capítulo sete - Partida**

Britanicamente ás três horas o despertador de Roy tocou, e ele se arrastou para o banheiro, tomou uma ducha gelada e foi para a rua. Estava nublado, embora não estivesse frio.

Pegou o carro mas mesmo assim chegou ás 16:10 na casa de Riza, o trânsito estava péssimo devido á um acidente na principal via da cidade.

- Demorei?

- Não, pode entrar. Não repara, mas é que eu estressei e joguei tudo do guarda roupa aqui no chão.

- Ah, vou fingir que é um lapso meu.

- Obrigada. Fiz uma lista das coisas que o Hayate faz, mas não se preocupe, ele não dá muito trabalho. Na lista eu também deixei o tipo de ração que ele gosta.

- Claro.

- Também separei os brinquedos, mantas e tudo dele, estão numa caixa em cima da mesa da cozinha. Se quiser já pode ir pegar pra não esquecer, enquanto eu tento ver se não to esquecendo de nada. E Meu deus Roy, que horas você foi dormir? Suas olheiras estão péssimas.

- Vamos dizer que eu fui meio que expulso no fim da festa, mas estou bem, amanhã essas belezinhas já sumiram. – Ele sorriu e tentou absorver o resto do que ela tinha dito, era algo sobre Hayate.

- Eu estava falando sobre as coisas do Hayate, Roy. Caixa, em cima da cozinha. – Riza sabia do comportamento dele depois das festas, Roy ficava meio incomunicável.

- Ah claro, desculpe. Eu vou ali pegar. – Ele andou até a cozinha, que, ao contrário da sala, estava impecável. A lavanderia era logo ao lado, junto com um varal improvisado.

Roy pegou a caixa mas ficou fissurado no varal por um tempo, ele não tinha percebido antes mas... As lingeries dela estavam todas ali, penduradas, secando.

- Roy? Achou tudo? – Ela gritou da sala.

- Sim, achei. – Ele pegou a caixa, e depois de uma boa olhada e memorizada no varal, se arrastou até a sala e deixou a caixa no sofá onde se sentou depois de um tempo e ficou observando Riza arrumar tudo.

- Que horas o trem sai?

- Ás oito da noite. E o pior de tudo é que ele só vai até a fronteira, dali pra frente, até alguma cidade que tenha trem por lá é no cavalo ou camelo.

- Mas e as malas?

- São duas no máximo.

- Mas e as suas roupas?

- Dizem que eu vou ganhar um uniforme lá. Espero que seja verdade, estou tentando preencher cada espaço dessas malas por via das dúvidas.

- Muito bom. Quer que eu te acompanhe até a estação?

- Se você quiser... Mas antes leve o Hayate para a sua casa, pra ele ter tempo de se acostumar.

- Sim... Quer se despedir dele?

Riza não respondeu, só assoviou e o cãozinho pulou nela e lambeu o seu rosto. Ficaram deitados brincando por uns cinco minutos até que ela se sentou, ainda rindo com o animalzinho no colo e pegou a coleira.

- Pronto, vou no banheiro lavar o rosto, pode ir enquanto isso, não vou conseguir me segurar se ficar aqui e ver a carinha dele.

Roy assentiu e levou o cãozinho até o seu apartamento, Hayate pareceu não estranhar mas por via das dúvidas Roy preparou um cantinho só dele.

Ficou ali com Hayate até ás seis e meia, até que resolveu voltar ao apartamento de Riza.

O trânsito continuava péssimo, ele chegou ás sete.

Chegando lá viu que tudo parecia mais arrumado, ela já estava pegando o resto do que faltava no varal, Roy se segurou para não pensar, mas já era tarde demais, ele já tinha pensado.

- Hey Roy - ela vinha com as lingeries nos braços e as colocou minuciosamente no bolsinho da mala.

- Bom, acho que acabei.

- Parabéns... Eu não conseguiria arrumar uma mala. Imagine duas.

- Às vezes eu me surpreendo com a sua inutilidade.

- Hum, eu devia dizer Obrigado?

Ela riu e deitou no sofá, Roy foi correndo e pulou em cima dela.

- Ai, isso dói seu besta.

Ele se virou e se ajeitou ao lado dela, a abraçou e ambos ficaram quietos, abraçados, deitados no sofá. Era uma forma de despedida.

Quinze minutos depois ela se soltou e disse:

- Me ajuda a levar as malas?

- Ajudo. Vamos lá senhorita.

Roy foi descendo com as malas enquanto Riza trancava tudo e dava a chave para o vizinho que se chamava Jerry. Ele morava no apartamento do lado com o namorado Bart.

Quando ela desceu as malas já estavam devidamente colocadas no porta malas e Roy a esperava no volante.

- Vamos ter que correr se não quiser chegar atrasada.

- Que horas são?

- Sete e meia.

- !

Por um milagre conseguiram chegar em vinte e cinco minutos, o trem ainda estava lá.

Riza entrou no trem para mostrar o vagão para Roy, que foi com as malas dela.

- Pronto, malas devidamente colocadas senhorita. – Ele sorriu.

- Obrigada.

Eles se encararam e se deram um abraço.

- Vou sentir sua falta, até no trabalho, bom, na verdade, principalmente nele! – Ele disse no ouvido dela, segurando para as lágrimas não caírem.

- Eu também vou sentir a sua, seu besta! Você sabe disso! – E o abraço ficou mais forte. Ele cheirou o cabelo dela.

- Boa viagem Tenente Hawkeye. – Ele bateu continência e sorriu.

- Obrigada. – Ela estava chorando.

- Não chore, daqui 6 semanas eu venho te buscar.

- Mentiroso, você não vai vir.

- Hunf, eu reservo minha noite pra você, vamos sair juntos e você vai me contar tudo!

- Negócio fechado. Te vejo daqui seis semanas.

- Igualmente.

Um homem carrancudo com um corta bilhetes apareceu na cabine e fez um sonoro "Caham".

- Bilhetes por favor.

- Só ela. – Roy sorriu.

- Então se retire, por favor.

- Claro. Até Riza.

Ele deu um beijo no alto da cabeça dela e correu para fora do trem.

- Seu namorado deve gostar muito de você. – O homem sorriu, Riza retribuiu, estava cansada de explicar que eles não eram namorados, porque todo mundo achava isso? Simplesmente disse:

- É, ele gosta.

Ela deu o bilhete para o homem e se acomodou na poltrona. Ela conseguia ver Roy lá fora dando tchau, ela sorria para ele.

O trem apitou, Riza começou a sentir o movimento, as lágrimas continuavam a sair e enquanto tentava limpa-las, ela também acenava para Roy.

O trem começou a correr, ele tentou correr junto, acompanhando a janela de Riza, mas no meio do caminho tinha uma velha, tinha uma velha no meio do caminho.

Roy trombou com ela e ambos foram para o chão, ela começou a gritar LADRÃO e deu um monte de bolsadas em Roy.

Riza riu com aquilo, mas antes que pudesse ver qualquer outra coisa, o trem entrou em um túnel e quando saiu dele já não estava mais na estação.

**N/A: Aaaah, eu gooostei desse capítulo aqui, a despedida e tals. Próximo capítulo Royzinho meio down, vamos alegra-lo meninas! Hohohoho. *(FanModeOn)**

**Mas então, muito obrigada pelas reviews que já foram feitas e... Continuem com elas! O botãozinho é verde mas o processo é o mesmo de sempre. Beijos, Makika.**


	8. Solidão

**A pior "madrinha" do século**

**Capítulo oito – Solidão**

A primeira semana sem Riza foi difícil, ele almoçava com os amigos todos os dias e até que se divertia bastante. Isso sem falar nas mulheres á noite. Hayate foi de muita ajuda, muitas mulheres que Roy havia conhecido naquela semana foram por conta dos passeios no parque com o animalzinho, ou no pet shop, atrás de ração.

Mas ele sentia que algo estava faltando, todos os dias ele passava em frente ao Gourmet, o restaurante preferido dos dois e ficava imaginando os dois na fila. Esperando.

Ele contou aos outros que estava sentindo falta dela numa tarde de trabalho.

- É normal cara, semana que vem você já se acostumou...

- Chama alguém pra sair com você, pra ir nesses lugares...

- É, vou fazer isso.

Ele chamou Jéssica, era um dia que a fila estava enorme no Gourmet.

- Reservou mesas?

- Sim, mas eu acho que vai demorar um pouco, talvez uns quinze minutos.

- Vamos em outro lugar... Eu não gosto muito das tortas daqui.

- Ah, vamos ficar. O cappuccino é bom...

- Mas vai demorar. – Ela fez uma cara de desgosto.

- Quer fazer um jogo?

- Um jogo?

- É, tenta adivinhar o que eu vou pedir.

- Hum, um bolinho?

- Não! Seja mais específica, tipo, muffin de chocolate ou torta de limão com raspa de morango.

- Eu não sei o cardápio daqui, e convenhamos, isso é chato.

Roy ficou sem graça e parou de tentar brincar disso com ela.

Na segunda semana Roy estava no trabalho quando disseram que havia uma ligação pra ele, de Xing. Ele correu que nem um maníaco pelo quartel até chegar nos telefones.

- Alô?

- Roy!

- Oh, Riza! Como é bom ouvir a sua voz! Como está?

- A viagem foi tranqüila, e eu realmente ganhei uniformes.

- Que bom! Como é o curso?

- É maravilhoso! Xing também é um lugar lindo!

- Que bom! Hayate me ajudou muito essa semana.

SHHHH SHHH SHH SHHH  
- Alô? Riza?

- SHH SHHH SHH SHH

- Riza? RIZA?

Tu Tu Tu Tu Tu Tu Tu Tu.

"A ligação caiu, que merda"

Depois da ligação de Riza, ele entrou em depressão. Ele queria ouvir a voz dela, conversar com ela, fazer piadas pra ela. Mas ela não estava lá, estava á 4000 quilômetros de distância, em um lugar totalmente desconhecido.

Na quinta á noite, ele e os rapazes foram jogar basquete.

- Hey, passa pra mim Havoc!

- Hughes!

- Não Fallman! Passa pra mim!

- Aqui! Eu to livre!

- Pega Roy!

Roy estava distraído pensando em Riza, a bola passou reto por ele e foi para fora.

- Qual é Roy! Você ta do lado da cesta!

- O que?

- O Jogo!!!

- Ah, desculpem. Eu não to conseguindo me concentrar.

- Ah, dane-se, tempo aqui!

Roy, Havoc, Hughes, Breda, Fallman e Fuery se sentaram nas arquibancadas. Um garoto que cuidava das bolas e uniformes veio com água.

- Obrigado...

- Não é nada. – Ele se afastou.

- Mas e então Mustang? Se tivesse feito aquele ponto a gente tinha ganhado já no primeiro tempo! – Breda estava impaciente.

- Desculpa gente! É que é difícil concentrar com tanta coisa acontecendo.

- Mas não tem nada acontecendo.

- Gente, ele ta falando da Riza. – Hughes situou os amigos.

- Ah cara, eu achei que você já tivesse superado.

- Eu tentei Havoc... Mas nenhuma mulher que eu saio é boa o bastante.

- Claro que é! Todas são lindas!

- Ei Breda, olha a boca, Brigitte te mataria se te ouvisse falando isso.

- Não vem não Havoc, a Luiza não gosta nem que você tenha foto de mulher de biquíni!

- Não fale assim dela, eu também sou ciumento.

A conversa migrou para as namoradas e esposas, e Roy percebeu que era o único solteiro, sentiu um imenso vazio com isso.

Na semana seguinte Riza ligou novamente, dessa vez Roy já tinha instalado uma linha direta no escritório.

- Alô?

- Riza!

- Oi Roy! Ta chovendo muito aqui... Acho que vou ficar presa na cabine telefônica. A água ta subindo

- Você ta sozinha?

- Sim, dando uma volta na cidade. Eu sei me cuidar, e sei nadar também.

- Sinto sua falta.

- Roy?

- Oi?

- Roy? Você ta me ouvindo? Roy?

- Eu estou aqui! Riza!?

- Roy? Que droga, o telefone está mudo. Acho que ele desligou.

- Não! Eu estou aqui! Riza! Riza!!!

TU TU TU TU TU TU TU TU TU TU TU TU.

Ele desligou mal humorado.

- Odeio Xing.

Havoc passou do lado dele e percebeu o clima pesado.

- Algo de errado?

- Sim, tudo ta errado!

Roy se levantou, pegou o casaco e saiu para andar... Foi até o parque e se sentou embaixo do carvalho que eles sempre descansavam.

Uma mulher muito bonita vinha vindo com dois cachorros. Um deles veio cheirar Roy.

- Oh, desculpe.

- Não é nada. – Ele sorriu. – Muito bonito os seus cachorros, que raça?

- São Chow Chows, de Xing.

- Ah, Xing.

Ele se levantou e continuou a andar pelo parque, deixando a mulher no vácuo.

Uma camada grossa de nuvens escuras começou a dar sinal de uma bela tempestade.

- Merda.

A chuva começou a cair, Roy continuou andando, Riza tinha falado pra ele que se você correr na chuva acaba se molhando mais do que andando.

- Riza, Riza... AAAAAAH!

Várias pessoas que tentavam fugir da chuva olharam assustadas pra ele, não era normal alguém sair gritando no meio do parque.

Ele chegou no quartel bem molhado, mas tinha gente pior que ele. Tirou o casaco e voltou ao escritório e continuou a preencher os papéis. Era uma sexta feira e ninguém parecia se importar com a chuva.

Á noite, só restava ele no escritório. Havoc tinha ido com Luiza numa peça de teatro, Fuery tinha levado Shieska numa feira de livros, Breda e Brigitte iam em um show de Blues, Fallman e Jenna numa palestra sobre música e Hughes ia com a família á um jantar de noivado na casa dos sogros. Todos o chamaram para ir junto, mas ele recusou todos os convites, nenhum lugar parecia agradável o suficiente, e ele não queria ficar sobrando, mesmo sabendo que poderia arranjar uma companhia em qualquer um desses lugares.

Ele voltou andando para a casa para ocupar mais tempo, parou num cruzamento, um carro passou numa poça e o molhou inteirinho.

Chegou em casa e Hayate o esperava, começou a latir e tentar brincar. Roy tomou um banho e foi se deitar, Hayate se deitou com ele, o cãozinho tinha uma manta na boca que Roy reconheceu sendo uma blusa de Riza.

"Quando estão longe dos donos os cães precisam de algo com o cheiro deles para afastar a saudade" Ela tinha dito isso uma vez.

- É Hayate, temos algo em comum. Eu também preciso dela de volta.

Ele e Hayate acabaram adormecendo um de cada lado da blusa.

**N/A: Capítulo meio down por conta do nosso alquimista preferido, mas não se preocupem, as filas para ajudá-lo a sair dessa já estão se formando! Brincadeira. Espero que tenham gostado, músicas depressivas foram usadas pra fazer esse capítulo, o que me deixou meio depre e extremamente profunda também. Mas tranqüilo, eu recupero. (LHAMAS CARIBENHAS MODE ON).**

**Beijos, Makika.**

**(Para deixar Reviews/comentários é só clicar no botãozinho verde, já mencionei que as lhamas caribenhas já domesticaram ele? Obrigada á quem deixar e á quem já deixou sua reviewzinha, vocês me fazem ser a escritora que eu sou. **Eu disse que tava profunda**)**


	9. Realidade

**A pior "madrinha" do século**

**Capítulo nove - Realidade**

Na quinta semana ele estava quase pirando, novamente na quinta feira eles tiveram um jogo de basquete.

- Roy! A bola!

Dessa vez ele pegou a bola, mas errou feio no passe. Eram os últimos segundos do primeiro tempo, de novo.

Todos se sentaram na arquibancada e resolveram não comentar sobre o passe errado, isso era um pouco mais comum do que deixar a bola passar reto.

- Nossa, a peça que eu e a Luiza assistimos semana passada era ótima, acho que amanhã vou levá-la para jantar em algum lugar.

- Legal cara, a Shieska comprou um monte de livros sobre como cuidar de crianças, queremos ter filhos logo.

- Isso é bom Fuery! Nossos filhos podem ser amigos... – Hughes começou a contar de Elysia.

- Já sabe o que a Gracia vai ter? – Havoc interrompeu.

- Ainda não, mas a barriga está maior do que na gravidez da Elysia.

A conversa sobre família e namoradas estava sufocando Roy, ele pegou três garrafas de água e foi bebendo uma por uma, tentando se distrair. Os outros perceberam isso e resolveram falar com ele.

- Mustang, você ta legal?

- Não.

Um pouco surpresos com a resposta, eles continuaram. (Hughes era o interceptor).

- O que ta acontecendo? Todos perceberam que você ta meio pra baixo, você nem saiu na sexta passada!

- Também não dormi com ninguém essa semana.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, abismados. Agora eles tinham total certeza que tinha algo de errado.

- Cara, o que você tem? Usando drogas?

- NÃO!

- Então fala pra gente, nós somos seus amigos.

- Não venha dizer que é nada. Você ta estranho.

- É, desembucha!

- Eu descobri que ela me faz mais falta que tudo.

- Quem?

- A Riza. Eu só consigo pensar nela, se ela está bem, nas coisas que a gente fazia. Ta, agora podem rir.

Nenhum deles riu, Breda ia começar mas engasgou com um pedaço de frango. Havoc e Hughes começaram a dar tapinhas no ombro de Roy, enquanto Fallman e Fuery faziam o movimento heimlich¹ em Breda.

- Bom, mais cedo ou tarde ia acontecer.

- O que?

- Você ta apaixonado por ela, cara. É isso.

- Mas... O que eu faço?

- Quando ela voltar vá atrás dela, converse com ela.

- É cara, aposto que se você mostrar o que realmente sente ela vai corresponder.

- Mostra que você mudou por ela

- Nós podemos confirmar, nossas mulheres também.

- Comece a sair com a gente de novo, não fique com nenhuma mulher, mostre que você faz de tudo por ela!

- Insista que ela é diferente das outras, que não é só mais uma na lista.

- E outra, só mais uma semana até ela voltar. Até lá você tem que se recuperar, você está péssimo.

- É mesmo, suas olheiras estão monstras.

- Obrigado gente, mas na verdade faltam dez dias pra ela voltar... Agora... Que tal ganharmos esse jogo? – Roy parecia mais animado.

- Falou e disse, ex-garanhão.

Roy sorriu, jogou a toalha, arrancou a camisa (para delírio das mulheres presentes) e foi jogar com os amigos.

Oito dias se passaram, Roy sabia que Riza partiria de Xing naquele dia, pois a viagem demorava aprox. dois dias. E ela chegaria no domingo.

Ele estava no trabalho, preenchendo relatórios e fazendo o possível para não ficar atolado de serviço na segunda feira. (Dia no qual ele pretendia estar com Riza).

- Coronel, ligação internacional para o senhor.

- Pode passar. – Ele quase teve um ataque.

- Alô? Riza?

- Roy! Bom, estou ligando para avisar que estou saindo de Xing hoje.

- Eu sei. Não esqueceria disso.

- Hum, tenho tanta coisa pra te contar! Você vai explodir!

- Sério? Deve ser realmente importante pela sua felicidade.

- Talvez dessa vez a minha viagem só demore um dia, conseguimos jipes para o deserto, esqueça os cavalos!

- Ah, isso é ótimo! Então vamos remarcar nosso jantar para?

- Domingo! Cancele tudo o que você tem, eu não quero saber se você tem um jantar com a Paula ou com a Kátia ou com qualquer mulher que você costuma sair no domingo.

- Tudo bem, desmarcadas. Domingo ás oito horas, eu te pego.

- Não, melhor a gente se encontrar no restaurante.

- Qual?

- Mercy, oito horas. Já reservei.

- Como?

- Telefone. É uma tecnologia muito usada sabia...

- Certo, domingo, oito horas, Mercy. – Ele não queria discutir por telefone.

- Isso, te vejo lá! Até mais Roy! Estou morrendo de saudades!

- Eu também, até domingo.

Ele desligou o telefone, estava eufórico.

- E então? – Os outros perguntaram ansiosos.

- Ela chega no sábado, marcamos de jantar no domingo...

- Ótimo!

- Leve flores, elas adoram.

- Não coloque gel no cabelo.

- E faça a barba.

- A Luiza me disse que perfume também ajuda em encontros. – Havoc estava pensativo.

- Obrigado pessoal... – Roy sorriu e começou a preencher os papéis com muito mais alegria dessa vez.

No sábado ele ficou realmente tentado em ir á casa dela, mas se fosse era possível que acabasse estragando tudo. Resolveu passear com Hayate.

No domingo estava quase explodindo de ansiedade e felicidade ao mesmo tempo.

"Será que era assim que o Fuery tava se sentindo no dia do casamento dele?"

Ás sete e meia ele já estava pronto, o Mercy era um restaurante muito chique e caro, obviamente o traje adequado era um terno.

Estava nervoso então tomou uns copos de sua vodca mais forte, era bom estar meio fora de sintonia num momento como esse, afinal, se algo saísse errado, ele podia por a culpa na bebida.

Ele não passou gel no cabelo, fez a barba e passou bastante perfume. Na ida parou numa barraquinha de flores e comprou um buquê de rosas. Perfeito. Mal podia esperar para vê-la.

**N/A: Hey pessoal! O capítulo ta curtinho, mas é que minhas aulas começaram portanto não deu pra fazer nada muito melhor, mas não se preocupem que daqui pra frente a coisa vai ferver, o próximo capítulo vai ser O capítulo, depois dele vocês vão começar a entender o nome da Fic. Bom, é isso. Deixem Reviews! É só clicar no botãozinho verde! (**_**Domesticado e assegurado pelas lhamas caribenhas**_**) **

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews já deixadas, e muito obrigada por vocês gastarem seu tempo lendo por aqui. Sem vocês eu seria nada.**


	10. Inesperado

**A pior "madrinha" do século**

**Capítulo dez - Inesperado**

O Mercy era um restaurante de luxo, havia garçons para todos os lados e as pessoas eram todas meticulosamente vestidas.

Ao chegar no restaurante Roy estava eufórico, Riza devia estar ali em algum lugar, procurou um pouco até que finalmente ele a viu, seu coração subiu á boca, sua garganta secou, ela estava maravilhosa em um vestido vermelho.

Do outro lado, o rosto de Riza estava corado e lindo sob a luz suave do restaurante. Apesar da vodca girando em sua cabeça, tudo finalmente estava completamente claro. Ele não queria só falar com Riza, queria ficar com ela. Ele a amava porque ela era Riza – A Riza dele. E ele ia conquistá-la de qualquer forma.

Roy atravessou o restaurante decidido, com o olhar fixo em Riza. Ela estava tão linda, meio que se desequilibrando sobre o salto ultra fino. Ele queria estar ali para pega-la se ela caísse. Ele passou por uma mesa depois de outra, derrubando drinques, trombando e pisando no pé das pessoas, estava á alguns metros, já podia pensar nos olhares se encontrando.

Parecia que anos estavam se passando enquanto ele caminhava até ela.

Ela estava virando a cabeça, estava olhando alguma coisa, ele tentou acompanhar o olhar, mas de repente muita coisa aconteceu ao mesmo tempo.

Um homem moreno e alto chegou ao lado de Riza e a beijou, Roy ficou paralisado e de repente algo trombou fortemente com ele e houve sons de pratos e copos caindo e se estatelando no chão. As flores também estavam despedaçadas. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar para o escandaloso acidente, incluindo Riza.

- Roy!

Ela veio o mais rápido que pode com aqueles saltos agulha e segundos depois ele pode sentir suas mãos em seu rosto, depois ele finalmente a viu de perto, ele não conseguia a imaginar mais linda. Mas ela não parecia pensar muito na aparência dele ou como ele não tinha passado gel no cabelo, ou como estava perfumado, ela só queria saber se ele estava bem depois de quase matar o garçom. Aah, nada como o primeiro reencontro depois de seis semanas.

- Roy? Você está bem? – Ela parecia preocupada.

- Sim... – Ele se levantou, seu ombro doía um pouco, olhou em volta para fiscalizar o estrago, havia um garçom no chão, ele xingava Roy em uma língua desconhecida. Outros garçons estavam limpando tudo e tiraram o garçom atingido dali.

- Você assustou todo mundo. – Ela disse, logo em seguida o abraçando, mas foi um abraço morno, superficial.

- As flores eram pra mim? – Os olhos dela brilharam enquanto miravam as flores espalhadas e despedaçadas no chão, mas Roy não estava mais com ânimo para flores, pelo jeito não ia ser só um encontro á dois.

- Não, elas são do garçom, ele esqueceu aqui. – Ele disse rapidamente, Riza assentiu.

- Acho melhor nos sentarmos. – O homem que tinha beijado Riza, e que já era o principal inimigo de Roy, deu a mão para ela e a levou até a mesa, puxou a cadeira pra ela e se sentou ao lado. Roy teria ido embora se ela não tivesse pego na mão dele e o puxado junto com ela.

Era uma mesa pequena, redonda. Riza começou a falar:

- Roy, antes de tudo, eu quero te apresentar uma pessoa, este é o Nick.

- Nicholas Tetsuo Takehiko Segundo. Prazer. – Ele deu a mão para Roy.

- Ah, eu sou Roy Mustang, só isso mesmo. – Ele apertou de contragosto.

- Você deve estar pensando que raios de pessoa é o Nick, bom, ele me ajudou no dia da cabine telefônica, eu achei que ia ter que voltar andando até a universidade naquela chuva, mas ele apareceu á cavalo e me salvou.

- Ah, a cavalo. – Roy sentiu o estômago virar, porque mulheres gostavam tanto de homens á cavalo? Ele achava carros muito mais atraentes.

- É, nós nos demos muito bem desde então e adivinhe? – Riza estava muito animada.

- O que? – Roy não estava gostando disso.

Riza mostrou a mão, havia uma aliança de noivado nela.

- Estamos noivos! – Ela sorriu e deu um beijo em Nicholas.

O mundo caiu para Roy, ela devia estar brincando... Noiva? Ela estava **noiva**? E o pior de tudo, ela só conhecia aquele cara há três semanas!

- Er... Parabéns. – Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer, mas obviamente não convenceu.

- O que foi? Achei que ia gostar da novidade... – Ela parecia desapontada, estava com as mãos entrelaçadas com as do noivo. Aquilo perturbou Roy.

- Eu estou, é que... Vocês não acham que foi muito rápido?

- Em Xing há um ditado que diz que se você sentir que encontrou a mulher certa, não deve esperar para que seus caminhos se entrelacem. – Disse Nicholas olhando Riza diretamente nos olhos.

Riza sorriu para ele, se virou na direção de Roy e disse:

- Sabia que o nome dele significa O príncipe guerreiro que é forte como ferro?

- Bem forte para uma pessoa só.

- É normal termos nomes cheios de significados, principalmente na família real. É uma tradição. Dizem que o nome influencia o jeito de ser da pessoa. – Nicholas sorriu.

- Ah, claro. A família real de Xing. Soube que o rei tem muitos filhos...

- Sim, mas eu sou o segundo mais velho, mesmo assim já garanti algum status como General. Acho que meu nome me influenciou em alguma coisa, não é? – Ele sorriu e puxou Riza para mais perto.

"Ele ta brincando comigo né?" Roy queria uma garrafa de vodca imediatamente, aquela que havia bebido antes de ir ao restaurante já não parecia forte o suficiente.

- Ele é modesto. – Riza entrelaçou os braços entre o pescoço de Nicholas e lhe deu um beijo, depois se virou para Roy e sorriu. Ele sentiu seu estômago afundar.

O resto da noite foi bem torturante, Riza e Nicholas ficavam contando sobre os momentos que passaram juntos e até a forma que ele a pediu em casamento. Além de partilharem seus planos sobre o futuro.

Pela primeira vez, Roy realmente queria ter acabado o estoque de vodca de casa.

- Foi lindo! Ele me levou no ponto mais alto da cidade e de repente todos os outdoors eletrônicos estavam escritos com "Riza, você quer se casar comigo?", isso sem falar nos fogos de artifício e o resto da noite que foi maravilhosa!

- Er, eu preciso ir no banheiro. É rápido. – Roy sentia que não ia agüentar mais uma rodada de histórias.

Ele correu até o banheiro e se sentou num banco, seu coração estava estraçalhado, ele estava estraçalhado. Ela tinha voltado com um NOIVO! Que para ajudar era GENERAL e PRÍNCIPE! Além disso ele devia ser podre de rico... Mas o pior de tudo é que ela realmente parecia gostar dele. Ah, ele também tinha um nome estiloso.

- Ta tudo bem aí? – Um homem ruivo olhava pra ele meio assustado.

- Ta, é só uma dor de cabeça, obrigado.

O homem deu de ombros e saiu.

Quinze minutos depois Nicholas entrou no banheiro.

- Ah, você está aí! Riza está preocupada e pediu que eu viesse dar uma checada... Mas você está vivo, então acho que não tenho com o que me preocupar. – Ele sorriu.

"Você precisa melhorar nas piadinhas, imbecil" Roy engoliu o pensamento, deu um sorriso amarelo e disse:

- Estou ótimo. Já ia voltando.

- Certo, eu preciso mesmo ir ao banheiro. Avise ela por mim, ok? – Nicholas entrou em um dos boxes.

"Não vou dizer nada, quem você pensa que é? Um príncipe? Ta, você é, mas eu não vou falar" Novamente ele engoliu o pensamento e saiu do banheiro.

Deu uma boa olhada no lugar, estava menos cheio, caminhou normalmente até Riza, ela estava sentada e estava olhando distraidamente para uma mesa.

- Riza?

- Hey! Você está bem? – Roy pode jurar que viu algo estranho no olhar dela por alguns segundos.

- Porque? Pareço mal?

- Ta pálido.

- Nada demais... Acho que minha pressão caiu um pouco.

- O que você achou do Nick?

- Parece ser um cara legal, mas eu ainda acho que vocês foram muito precipitados.

- Ele é uma pessoa excelente... Já pensou? Eu rainha de Xing e você Fuhrer de Amestris!

- Dupla intocável. – Ele sorriu forçado, ele preferia que ela fosse primeira dama de Amestris. (Fuhrer é tipo um presidente).

Nicholas voltou logo e Roy não teve muito tempo a sós com Riza, ás onze horas ele inventou que estava morrendo de dor de cabeça e foi embora.

- Eu passo na sua casa amanhã para pegar o Hayate.

- Certo. Ás dez da manhã?

- Onze. – Ela sorriu maliciosamente e meio que apontou para Nicholas com a cabeça. Algum animal cheio de espinhos rolou dentro de Roy tentando o perfurar, o calor invadiu sua barriga.

- Ah, claro. – Ele cambaleou e falhou miseravelmente na tentativa de um sorriso.

Foi saindo rapidamente dali, sem dar uma segunda olhada para o casal. Não sabia se ia conseguir se controlar se visse o rosto de Nicholas depois do que Riza o fez imaginar. Sua saída triunfal não deu muito certo.

PAF! – Bandeijas, copos e pratos voaram.

O garçom se levantou rapidamente e quis estapear Roy, os outros o seguraram e o levaram para longe, mas todos olhavam feio para o moreno. Afinal, era a segunda vez da noite, com o mesmo garçom.

Ele olhou em volta, havia comida e vidro espalhado por todo lado, e ele sentiu molho nos cabelos.

- Roy!

Ele não olhou para Riza, isso implicaria em ver Nicholas também. Roy simplesmente apertou o passo e saiu do restaurante.

Chegou em casa praticamente só o pó, aquele jantar havia sido uma das piores coisas que haviam acontecido nos últimos dez anos, não, aquilo tinha sido a pior coisa de todas.

Ele se jogou no sofá e tentou dormir, mas o sono simplesmente tinha desaparecido e ele foi limpar a casa. Isso depois de tomar uma boa ducha e tirar todo o molho vermelho dos cabelos.

**N/A: Sim, foi cruel com nosso Royzinho, mas agora vocês já podem ter uma certa noção do porque do nome da fic, mas ainda não está nem no começo, muita coisa ainda tem que acontecer...**

**Ele vai recuperar Riza? Ela vai se casar? Perguntas só serão respondidas ao longo da fic... (péessimo, mas ok, dêem um desconto, eu estou dividindo meu tempo no pc com a matemática).**

**Muito obrigada por lerem! Deixem suas reviews! (Clique no botãozinho verde, ele é totalmente ecológico, lhamas caribenhas asseguram!)**

**AH sim, pra quem ficou imaginando como seria o Nick: **

**hilight . kapook . com/admin_hilight/spaw2/ newimg / star/ Matsumoto-Jun-2 . jpg (tirem os espaços)**

**frodis . net / livejournal / jun . jpg**** (tirem**** os espaços)**

**Não se esqueçam que ele é xingniano, a foto é de um cara chamado Jun Matsumoto, coloquem ele no google, mas nem eu, nem as lhamas caribenhas asseguramos que não haverá hemorragia nasal.**


	11. Esperança

**N/A: Desculpem a demora, é que a escola começou e já essa semana tem prova de física e derivados. To surtando!**

**Mas para provar que eu continuo viva, aqui está mais um capítulo, inteiramente para vocês. Ready, Steady, Go!**

**A pior "madrinha" do século**

**Capítulo onze - Esperança**

As oito da manhã ele ainda não tinha dormido mas em compensação a casa estava um brinco, parecendo aquelas casas de novela.

Finalmente ás nove e meia ele capotou na cama.

Acordou ás onze e quarenta com a campainha.

- Roy!

Ele foi correndo até a porta, Riza estava sozinha. Se ela estivesse com Nicholas, Roy realmente cogitaria a possibilidade de fingir que não estava em casa.

- Bom dia! - Ela sorriu e entrou diretamente na sala. Roy não respondeu.

- Uau, seu apartamento ta lindo! Mas em compensação, você ta péssimo... O que andou fazendo? Faxina de madrugada?

- Mais ou menos isso...

Hayate veio que nem um tiro em direção de Riza, ele pulou nela e começou a lamber seu rosto.

- Hayate! Ah, que saudade!

"O cachorro teve uma recepção melhor que a minha, até mais atenção"

Riza olhou para Roy e o pegou de guarda baixa, ele estava com um olhar realmente depressivo.

- O que foi? Você está triste... Percebi isso ontem á noite.

- Não é nada.

- Alguma garota?

- Sim, mas esqueça.

- Qual é o nome dela?

- EU DISSE PRA ESQUECER!

Riza ficou quieta, ela odiava que gritassem com ela, pegou Hayate no colo e disse secamente:

- Eu peço pra alguém vir buscar as coisas do Hayate mais tarde. Já vi que precisa de um tempo sozinho.

- Não! Riza!

Ela foi indo em direção á porta.

- Riza! – Ele não queria estragar tudo, não mais do que já estava.

Correu e segurou o braço dela, Hayate pulou para o chão e correu em volta deles, fazendo a coleira enroscar em suas pernas.

Eles caíram, Riza em cima dele.

- O que você tem de errado? Eu volto toda disposta, animada, achando que você também estaria assim e você me trata desse jeito? Nem parece o meu amigo! – Os olhos dela estavam marejados.

- Riza, ai, por favor, desculpe. Eu... Eu não queria ter gritado, desculpe.

Ele a segurou, impedindo que se levantasse, ela se debateu, mas ele não a soltou.

- Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe, desculpe, eu só to muito estressado. Ficar sem você me estraga.

Ela olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele, agora ambos com os olhos cobertos d'água.

- Ah Roy... – Ela se deixou ficar nos braços dele. Ainda estavam deitados e ficaram assim por alguns segundos.

- Acho melhor ir atrás das coisas do Hayate.

- É. Pode ser.

Eles se levantaram, Roy foi atrás das coisas do cãozinho enquanto Riza esperava na sala.

- Porque você não foi trabalhar hoje? – Ela disse quando ele retornou.

- Eu vou, mas só á tarde. Pedi folga de manhã. Às vezes nem eu consigo superar o fim de semana!

- Nossa, vejo que se divertiu muito.

- Claro. – Ele era um ótimo mentiroso. – E você? Vai trabalhar hoje?

- Volto amanhã.

- Ah, claro.

Riza não ficou muito mais tempo, ela tinha prometido mostrar a cidade para o noivo. Isso deixou Roy se comendo de inveja. E ele ainda tinha o turno da tarde, explicar tudo para os amigos e reviver aquele momento não seria nada fácil.

Quando chegou no quartel todos vieram pra cima dele, como o esperado.

- E aí? Como foi?

- Deu certo?

- Já vão casar?

- Já pensou o nome das crianças?

Roy os ignorou e se sentou, ficou encarando o nada.

- O que aconteceu?!? A gente merece saber! – Disse Havoc impaciente.

- Não aconteceu nada.

- Ah, por favor, claro que aconteceu! Conta aí! – Breda estava animado, Fuery reforçou com a cabeça.

- É coronel, não precisa ter vergonha. – Disse Fallman.

- Já disse, não aconteceu nada.

Todos caíram na real.

- Oh, ela te rejeitou?

- Nossa...

- Eu tenho uma prima do interior...

- A briga foi muito feia? Ela tentou atirar em você?

Roy permaneceu quieto. Todos se olharam confusos.

- E AÍ NEGADA? ROOOOOOOOOY, ACHO QUE VOCÊ TEM ALGO PRA ME COOONTAR! – Hughes entrou deslizando na sala, sorriso de ponta a ponta, mas quando ele sentiu o clima da sala, já sacou tudo.

- Não deu certo? – Ele olhou para os outros, que simplesmente fizeram aquele sinal "vai saber".

- Ele não quer contar. – Disse Fuery.

- Aaah! Qual é Roy! Nós somos seus amigos pra qualquer hora! E além disso é normal tomar um fora! Você pode tentar de novo daqui um tempo e...

- Não Hughes, eu não levei um fora.

- Então o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Breda.

- Ela... Ela... – Roy cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Ela o que?! – Disse um Havoc extremamente ansioso.

- Eu achei que tava tudo bem até o jantar, mas no jantar ela apareceu com um... – Roy começou a passar a mão na cabeça de uma forma agressiva, quase se batendo.

- UM O QUE CRIATURA? – Havoc explodiu.

- UM NOIVO! ELA ESTÁ NOIVA! ELA CONHECEU UM CARA EM XING!

Silêncio foi o som á seguir, nenhum deles teve alguma reação.

- É, eu também fiquei assim quando ela me apresentou o cara. E o anel.

- O cara ta aqui com ela?!?

- Ta. E ainda por cima eu tive que me fazer de alegre enquanto eles me contavam a história dos dois.

- Mas como é esse cara? A gente pode fazer ela mudar de idéia!

- É, ainda dá pra fazer ela mudar de opinião!

- Você é um coronel! É claro que entre você e um cara normal, ela vai preferir você!

- Ele é melhor que eu.

- Ah, qual é... Isso é coisa de gente depressiva e...

- Não, ele realmente é melhor que eu.

- Porque? O que esse cara tem de tão especial?

- Ele é um general de Xing.

Silêncio. Hughes recomeçou, com um pouco mais de cautela dessa vez.

- Mas em breve você também será um General, e você é um alquimista federal.

- Ele também é um príncipe de Xing. Eu não posso ser príncipe.

Agora o silêncio era fantasmagórico.

- O loco, realmente esse cara deve ser fantástico... AI! Não precisa me bater. – Breda ficou quieto.

- Não precisa vetar ele Havoc, o cara realmente é fantástico. Ela merece ele. Ele é muito melhor do que eu e ela merece algo melhor do que eu.

- Ah não Mustang, você ficou na abstinência por duas semanas! Quer maior prova de amor do que isso? Ainda mais você! Se fosse um cara normal tudo bem, mas você é o Roy Mustang, o maior Don Juan desde a universidade!

- Isso não significa nada pra ela. Mulheres acham que essa parte pode ser controlada pela emoção e que não é só físico e impulsividade... Não é tão difícil pra elas.

- Falou bonito agora.

Todos encararam Breda. Ele fez de conta que passou um zíper na boca.

- Hum, você gosta dela, não gosta?

- Claro que sim Hughes...

- Você gosta dela á ponto de se casar com ela e envelhecer com ela?

- Sim... Você viu o que seis semanas longe dela me causaram... Eu virei um zumbi!

- Tá, ta... Então agradeça por ser nosso amigo...

- O que?

- Nós vamos fazê-la separar desse cara. – Havoc piscou.

- E você vai entrar na jogada. – Hughes completou.

- E qual é o plano? – perguntou Breda.

Todos o fulminaram, ainda não tinha plano. Era só um modo de levantar o astral.

- Ele está certo, o que eu vou fazer? Ele é perfeito!

- Não custa nada tentar...

- E se ela descobrir que nós estamos atrás de tudo?

- Ah, essa é simples, não viveremos pra saber... – Fallman sorriu, os olhares fuzilantes desviaram para ele.

- Você sabe quanto tempo o principezinho vai ficar aqui em Amestris?

- Não, eu ainda não falei muito com ela sobre isso...

- Então coloque a sua parte "melhor amigo" pra trabalhar e descubra tudo! – Disse Breda.

- É, mesmo eu sendo um investigador do exército tudo fica muito mais fácil se a informação for nessa base da amizade... Além disso, nossos arquivos de Xing não são dos mais completos, aqueles nobres se reproduzem como coelhos... – Hughes ficou olhando para o teto com um ar pensativo.

- Será que ele tem outras esposas? – Roy ficou esperançoso, sabia que Riza não tolerava poligamia.

- Qual é o sobrenome dele? Posso tentar checar por clã.

- A Riza tinha me falado, mas eu esqueci.

- Ótimo... Isso que é determinação. – Hughes disse sarcasticamente.

- Mas eu vou perguntar tudo pra ela amanhã...

- Ela vem trabalhar? – Perguntou Fuery.

- Sim, vou chamá-la para almoçar. Ela parece bem preocupada com a minha opinião sobre ele, acho que não vai estranhar se eu perguntar algumas coisas.

- É assim que se fala!

- VAMO BOTA O PRINCIPEZINHO NA LAMBUJIIIIIINHA!

- SHERLOCK HOLMES VAI ME PEDIR CONSELHOS DEPOIS DISSO!

- MEEXEE COM QUEM TA QUEEETO!

- ÊEEEÊÊ! VAMO CASAR O ROOOY!

- Plano arranca rabo é MARA! – Fallman fez uma voz afetada.

Todos olharam pra ele meio chocados; aquilo não era normal.

- Que foi? É MARA mesmo.

**N/A: É isso aí, espero que tenham gostado! Eu mesma fiquei rindo do momento Roy e Amigos, sinceramente eu adoro escrever essas partes.**

**Obrigada por lerem, obrigada por comentarem, obrigada á quem for deixar mais comentários! Makika e as lhamas caribenhas agradecem!**

**N/A+: Ontem eu vi uma exposição sobre o Peru, tinha várias fotos de lhamas... E um bonequinho de lhama, feito com pelo de lhama! Eu pirei.**

**N/A: Botãozinho verde está disponível para quem quiser deixar reviews, é rapidinho e pode ter certeza que vai deixar alguém (eu!) feliz.**


	12. Good Bad News

**N/A: Oi gente! Eu sei que dessa vez to demorando um pouco pra postar, é que a escola ta simplesmente me enlouquecendo, nossa, to muito estressada, praticamente impossível ter tempo pra escrever, mas ok, ainda estou tentando encaixar a vida própria no meio. Estou conseguindo! Mas, enfim, sem mais enrolations, aqui vai o capítulo. Enjoy :D**

_**A pior "madrinha" do século**_

_**Capítulo doze – Good Bad News**_

No dia seguinte Roy acordou entusiasmado, estranhou a casa vazia. Hayate tinha se tornado um ótimo amigo naquelas semanas.

Se trocou rapidamente e checou as mensagens na secretária eletrônica, nada de importante, só algumas mulheres perguntando o porque dele ter desaparecido.

"Porque agora eu sei o que realmente me faz bem."

Chegou no Quartel General exatamente na hora, e para a sua alegria, Riza chegou alguns minutos depois.

- Uau, caiu da cama?

- Essa noite não foi tão boa... Como vai? – Ele sorriu.

- Muito bem, minha noite foi ótima.

Roy sentiu o animal cheio de espinhos rolar em seu estômago novamente.

- Podemos almoçar hoje? Faz um bom tempo, John deve ter estranhado.

Riza olhou para Roy visivelmente surpresa, como se ele tivesse a lembrado de algo.

- Roy, não vai dar... Eu vou almoçar com o Nicholas.

- Ah, claro. Aonde vocês vão?

- Ele reservou lugares no Brooklin Gard.

Roy ficou quieto, Brooklin Gard era um dos mais caros e refinados restaurantes de Amestris, só gente famosa e muito rica comia por lá.

- Você vai com a farda militar?

- É claro que não! Eu trouxe um vestido. Se eu fosse de farda iam achar que eu sou a segurança dele!

- Você é muito bonita pra ser uma mera segurança. – Roy sorriu jogando seu melhor charme. Ela riu.

- Nossa, to vendo que você realmente melhorou. Quase acreditei.

Roy ficou quieto. Ela não o levaria á sério dessa forma. Fato.

- Eu quero sair com você um dia desses, só nós dois. Pra reviver os "velhos" tempos. Por favor?

- Ah Roy, o Nicholas tá na cidade, quando eu não estou aqui no trabalho eu estou com ele... Mas eu vou fazer o impossível pra arrumar um horário pra gente.

- Certo. – Ele preferia a Riza sem agenda de horários. Na verdade, ele a preferia de qualquer forma, menos noiva.

A terça feira foi longa, Riza foi almoçar com Nicholas e Roy acabou indo almoçar no Yard com os amigos, de novo.

- E ae cara? Pelo jeito não deu certo de almoçar com ela né...

- Ela já tinha combinado com o Nicholas...

- Ah, o nome dele é Nicholas? – Perguntou Hughes curioso.

- É... Porque?

- Que eu saiba o único clã sem nomes tradicionais de Xing é o clã Takehiko.

- É, esse era o sobrenome dele!

Hughes ficou quieto. Roy não gostou disso.

- O que foi?

- É Hughes, porque essa cara de quem chupou limão?

- Algo de errado com o clã?

- Não. Esse é o problema. O clã Takehiko é um dos clãs mais politicamente corretos de Xing. Sem poligamia. Sem sacrifício de esposas. Sem pobreza.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, ninguém queria estar na pele de Roy. Aquele cara realmente parecia ter saído de um conto de fadas.

A semana passou depressa, Roy e Riza não tiveram tempo de almoçar mas ela prometeu que não deixaria a próxima semana passar.

No fim de semana, no sábado á noite, Roy tentou ligar pra ela mas o telefone estava fora de ar, ele resolveu ir até o apartamento. Não conseguia se concentrar sem conversar com ela.

Chegando lá ele podia ouvir os latidos de Hayate.

- Riza, é o Roy!

Alguns minutos depois ela abriu a porta, estava sorridente, mas o que mais o perturbou é que ela estava de toalha, seus cabelos ainda molhados.

- Ah, Roy!

- Oi... – Ele estava em choque.

- Desculpe a demora, nós estávamos no banho. Comemorando.

- Nós? – Ele ficou confuso, Hayate estava seco.

- Boa noite Roy... – Nicholas apareceu atrás dela, estava acabando de fechar o zíper das calças, estava sem camisa e com uma toalha em volta do pescoço, cabelos molhados.

Roy desejou ter as luvas naquele momento, tinha esquecido completamente de Nicholas.

- Ah, er, eu... Eu vol-volto outro dia. – Ele se controlou ao máximo para não fazer nenhuma besteira, era muito cedo para esse tipo de apelação.

- Roy? Você está bem? – Riza parecia preocupada.

- É Roy, você está levemente avermelhado. – Nicholas o olhava atentamente.

- Nick, vai pegar um copo d'agua, eu cuido dele.

Nicholas sumiu dali e Riza insistiu que Roy entrasse, obviamente ele queria ir embora, mas segundo ela, ele não tinha condições de dirigir naquele estado.

Nicholas voltou com o copo d'agua e o entregou para Riza.

- Sente-se. Provavelmente irá melhorar.

Roy acabou se sentando, não pela sugestão de Nicholas, mas porque Riza se sentou e o puxou junto com ele.

- Beba. Tudo.

Ele bebeu.

- Meu deus, você ta quente. Nick, vai pegar um termômetro.

- Riza, não precisa. Eu to legal.

- Não, você não está.

Ela ainda estava de toalha, mas parecia não se importar com o contato físico entre os dois, Roy por sua vez além da raiva agora tinha que tentar controlar outras coisas.

- Riza... Eu to muito bem.

- Não, agora você ta meio branco. Você comeu algo de estranho esses dias? Nesses almoços com os outros?

- Não. O de sempre.

Ela fez Roy se deitar e colocar a cabeça sobre as pernas dela. Começou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos. Ele fechou os olhos, o toque dela era essencial.

- Pronto meu amor, o termômetro.

Ela pegou o termômetro das mãos de Nicholas e o colocou embaixo do braço de Roy.

- Não se mexa.

Ele não se mexeria, não enquanto ela ainda estivesse ali.

- Eu posso fazer alguma coisa? – Nicholas parecia preocupado, um pouco de relutância em sua voz. Ciúmes de Roy? Sendo ou não, Roy sentiu uma onda de satisfação.

- Hum, veja se os vizinhos tem uma bolsa d'agua, diga que é para a Riza. Eles vão entender.

- Claro.

Roy continuava com os olhos fechados e ouviu a porta ranger á saída de Nicholas.

- Bem melhor. – Ele disse.

- O que? Já se sente melhor? Sua cor realmente melhorou, acho que nem vamos precisar da bolsa d'agua, acho que vou chamar o Nick e...

- Não. Fique aqui.

- Hunf, você ta tão estranho esses dias.

- Não percebeu nada?

- Acabei de dizer que você ta estranho. Nem chegou atrasado esses dias.

- Estou dando uma folga essa semana, as garotas precisam pedir um pouco.

- Meu deus, não vou comentar. Você realmente não mudou nada. – Ela riu.

Roy ficou observando o rosto dela, enquanto ela olhava pelas janelas. De repente ela se virou pra ele, e entre um sorriso malicioso disse:

- Não quer saber o que estávamos comemorando?

Roy sentiu o bicho espinhento rolar. Não, ele não queria.

- Claro... Eu acho.

- Ok, você é a primeira pessoa que eu queria contar.

- Ah é? Deve ser uma grande novidade. – _O que é dessa vez? Está grávida?_ Roy estava pirando.

- É mesmo uma grande novidade. O Nicholas marcou nossa data de casamento!!!

- Ah, claro, ele marcou... O QUE?! QUANDO?

Roy se levantou do colo de Riza e estava de pé em segundos, a encarando.

- Calma. Será daqui algumas semanas, ele mandou uma carta para Xing para eles prepararem a nossa estadia por lá. Vai ser uma coisa enorme.

- Nossa estadia?

- É claro, ou você acha que eu não te convidaria? Meu melhor amigo?

- Er... Sei lá... Em Xing...

- Sim!!! Não é emocionante?! Amanhã eu contarei para as meninas, também mandarei cartas para algumas amigas do Leste. E segunda eu farei o anúncio formal. Ainda tenho que ir atrás das madrinhas e... Ai meu deus, eu nem acredito! Não é maravilhoso?

- Hum, isso é bem legal Riz... – _Não! É péssimo! É uma catástrofe! Você não pode se casar! Não! Não! Não!_

Naquele mesmo instante Nicholas voltou trazendo a bolsa d'agua.

- Foi tudo bem lá?

- Sim, eles são gentis. – Ele sorriu.

Riza retribuiu o sorriso.

Roy não queria mais continuar ali, seu impulso já estava controlado, mas ele tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível se não quisesse ter mais alguns ataques ainda piores.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Roy, você acabou de passar mal! Você não pode dirigir!

- Eu estou em perfeitas condições, é que eu tenho problema de pressão alta.

- Sério?

- Sério, é que eu subi as escadas correndo. Tenho que ir. Marquei com uma garota e estou atrasado.

Riza ficou olhando, como se realmente soubesse que ele estava mentindo. Roy ignorou e saiu dali rapidamente, depois de um tchau gritado.

Eram nove e meia. Não havia ninguém em casa para ele contar o que tinha acontecido.

Deixou um recado para cada secretária eletrônica dos amigos, no recado ele dizia:

- Problemas. Preciso de ajuda. Me ê já sabe quem é.

**N/A: Aaaah, acabou. Vou tentar não deixar um intervalo tão grande no próximo, e já aviso que Wish You the Worst sai logo... Bom, se gostaram ou não (e eu espero que tenham gostado) é só clicar no botãozinho verde e PIMBA! Deixem uma reviewzinha linda para a escritora aqui :D **

**E ah, muito obrigada pra quem já deixou suas reviews, eu ainda to tentando descobrir como responde-las... (**_**Eutinhaaprendido *cofcof*)**_

**PS: Lhamas caribenhas advertem: Clicar no botãozinho verde faz bem para a saúde. (Tanto sua quando do escritor).**


	13. O plano

**N/A: Antes de tudo, a última frase que o Roy falou no capítulo anterior foi: Me liguem, vocês já sabem quem é. (O fanfictionpontonet , sempre muito simpático, comeu "algumas" letras)**

**Lhamas caribenhas vieram me visitar e trouxeram saquinhos de inspiração com elas, graças a isso, mais um capítulo bonitinho e novinho em folha totalmente para vocês. **

**E muito obrigada pelas reviews! Eu e as lhamas ainda estamos decodificando o mistério para podermos enfim responde-las.**

**Enjoy!**

**O plano**

Ele não dormiu, ficou pensando no que fazer, mas nada que pudesse planejar á aquela altura era bom o suficiente. Acabou abrindo um livro, nada conseguia distrai-lo. Acabou dormindo enquanto lia um daqueles livros idiotas que tinha comprado sobre etiqueta.

Roy acordou com o anúncio de pamonha vindo da rua. Eram onze horas.

- Ah não! Merda! São onze horas! A Riza já deve ter contado pra alguém! Eu preciso agir!

Ele ligou a secretária eletrônica. Na noite anterior tinha pedido que os amigos o ligassem. Havoc e Hughes tinham respondido ao chamado.

- Ah, sem pânico! Eu e os outros vamos jogar boliche lá no Gorgeous. Aparece por lá, ai a gente conversa. Ás onze e meia. – Esse era o de Havoc.

- E ae Mustang? Problemas? Aparece no nosso joguinho de Boliche lá no Gorgs... Onze e meia, talvez a gente almoça lá também, leva dinheiro. – Hughes.

Já eram 11:10, ele voou para tomar uma ducha e colocar uma roupa. Saiu de casa eram 11:25. O trânsito não ajudou, ele chegou ás 11:50. Até Armstrong estava lá.

- E ae Mustang?!?

- Oi gente.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu agora?

- È cara, você ta péssimo!

- Ela fez um teste de gravidez e deu positivo?

Todos fuzilaram Breda.

- Ok. Parei.

- Não, é pior que um teste de gravidez positivo.

- Deu positivo em DOIS testes!

- Já disse que ela não ta grávida! MAS QUE MERDA!

- ENTÃO DESEMBUCHA!!!

- Ela marcou a data do casamento.

- UUUHH. – Silêncio.

- Obrigado pelo apoio gente. – Roy disse sarcasticamente.

- Quando ela te contou?

- Ontem.

- Ontem?

- Eu fui na casa dela.

- Fazer?

- Eu queria conversar com ela. Mas aí ela apareceu de toalha, e o idiota do noivo também apareceu todo molhado atrás dela. Eu entrei em colapso. Ela ficou preocupada e me mandou entrar, ai enquanto eu melhorava do stress ela me disse isso!

- Uau, bela forma de melhorar o stress...

- Ela não tem culpa! – Ele olhou para o chão.

- Você é idiota? Fica se torturando assim.

- Não. Como você vê, agora eu sei que ela ta de data marcada.

- E o que você quer que a gente faça? – Fallman estava confuso.

- Podemos interditar todas as igrejas da Central pra atrasar o casamento!

- Vai ser em Xing.

Silêncio.

- Ela te chamou?

- Sim! Ela vai chamar todo mundo!

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Tentando achar alguma sugestão que desse certo.

- É, eu também tentei achar algum plano ontem á noite. Não deu em nada. Eu já perdi.

Roy colocou a mão no rosto e o climão pousou sobre o grupo. Até que Fuery resolveu se pronunciar:

- Ainda não ta perdido.

- O que? – Todos os outros disseram em uníssono.

- Não ta perdido. Ela ainda não casou. Você ainda pode fazê-la mudar de idéia!

Fuery sorria.

- Mas ela não vai mais ter tempo! Vai ficar atrás das coisas do casamento e tudo o mais!

- Mas existe uma pessoa que segue a noiva para todo lugar.

- Quem? O segurança?

- Não idiota. A Madrinha.

Silêncio. Todos explodiram em risadas, menos Roy e Armstrong.

- Ai, você acha que **o Roy** quer ser madrinha?! – Breda não se agüentava.

- Imagina ele de vestidinho? – Havoc até chorava.

- Na verdade, eu achei que é uma ótima idéia. – Os olhos de Roy brilhavam.

- Como? – Todos olharam assustados.

- Roy, ele disse **madrinha**! – Hughes arregalou os olhos.

- É cara, madrinha! – Breda parecia preocupado.

- E o que que tem? Não é porque eu vou ser madrinha que eu tenho que entrar na igreja de vestido bufante. Eu vou ser a madrinha! É perfeito!

- Mas, o que tem a ver madrinha com o plano desfazer casamento?

- Eu não vou ser uma madrinha normal... Eu vou ser a melhor madrinha existente na face da terra.

- O que?

- É Roy, você tem que estragar o casamento! É por isso que eu sugeri que você... – Fuery foi perdendo a voz.

- Mas eu vou, vou ser uma madrinha tão boa que até a noiva vai querer ficar mais um tempo comigo. De outra forma. – Ele sorriu.

Todos ainda pareciam meio confusos.

- Gente, eu vou ficar muito tempo com ela, certo?

- Certo.

- Isso significa que eu posso conquistá-la! Por baixo dos panos, entenderam? Sem o noivo perceber, sem ninguém perceber! Então ela desiste do casamento e fica comigo! Entenderam?

- É meio idiota. – Fallman disse.

- Mas é a melhor coisa que conseguimos pensar. Obrigado Fuery.

Fuery deu um sorriso chocho, a teoria dele não ia muito pra esse lado, mas tudo bem, tinha servido para alguma coisa.

- Pessoal, eu vou pra Xing! – Roy agora era todo sorriso.

- Mas... Como você vai... Fazer a Riza... Te chamar pra ser "madrinha".

- Eu me convido ué, Simples.

- Então acho melhor você ir atrás dela logo. Porque você não vai ser a única pessoa á se convidar pra esse cargo. Que eu saiba ela tem muitas amigas... Aquela que você rejeitou, a Nora... Não era ela que queria ser madrinha principal da Riza desde os 10 anos?

Roy não disse mais nada, saiu correndo que nem um louco na direção do apartamento de Riza. Não era muito longe.

- Pessoal, eu já volto...

- NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DO BASQUETE HOJE Á NOITE!

- NÃO VOU! – Roy continuou a correr.

- Ele ta bem? – Fallmam encarou a silhueta de Roy ao longe.

- É O PODER DO AMOR. – Armstrong arrancou a camisa e começou a chorar de felicidade, os brilhinhos se intensificando.

- Hughes, da próxima vez, anote mentalmente de esquecer o major. – Disse Havoc sussurrando e complementou – **Pega mal.**

Hughes acenou com a cabeça. Realmente pegava** muito** mal.

Roy correu que nem um abestalhado pelos cinco quarteirões que separavam a casa de Riza do Gorgeous. Será que ela tinha saído para almoçar?

Chegando lá ele subiu as escadas em pulos, até chegar no terceiro andar e apertar a campainha de Riza. Ninguém atendeu, só se ouvia os latidos de Hayate.

- Ela saiu com o noivo.

Roy olhou para o lado, um dos vizinhos de Riza, Jerry, estava saindo de casa com um roupão, provavelmente indo pegar a correspondência.

- Ah É? Hum, eu volto mais tarde então...

- É verdade que ela vai se casar? Ela me ligou hoje de manhã... Infelizmente não poderei ir, Xing é muito longe...

- Pois é... Xing...

- Ah, mas eu entendo, o noivo dela é lindo...

Roy sorriu amarelo e murmurou um "Avise a ela que eu apareci" e saiu dali rapidamente. Não ia agüentar mais uma pessoa jogando na cara dele que o seu concorrente era perfeito.

- É como se o cara peidasse unicórnios...

Ele sentou na sarjeta, onde ela estaria? Provavelmente tinha ido almoçar com Nicholas em algum restaurante hiper caro e concorrido.

De repente sentiu um cutucão.

- Roy?

Ele se virou, aquilo seria ilusão? Influência de Armstrong? Não, realmente parecia Riza.

- Porque você ta sentado na sarjeta? – Ela perguntou o encarando.

- Não é nada. Onde está o seu noivo?

- Ele esta nos telefones, reservando o jipe dele.

- Jipe?

- Nick vai embora amanhã cedo.

- Sério?

- Sim, ele tem coisas pra tratar em Xing, você sabe, do casamento.

- Ah, claro. Vocês vão sair hoje á noite?

- Não... Eu acho que não...

- Posso levá-lo para sair?

- Levar o Nick para sair? Roy... – Riza olhava desconfiada. – **Não**.

- Não?

- Não. Você vai tentar corrompê-lo.

- Corrompê-lo? Jamais! Ele é o Sr. Incrível! Como um mero mortal como eu poderia corrompê-lo?

- Roy...

- Qual é, é só um jogo de basquete com os caras... Você pode assistir se quiser...

- Hum, tudo bem, não é uma má idéia... Talvez a gente saia para jantar depois.

- Isso, seria ótimo. Às sete então? Na quadra lá do QG.

- Certo, eu e Nick estaremos lá.

Roy não esperou o noivo de Riza voltar, saiu correndo pelos cinco quarteirões de volta e em pouco tempo estava novamente no Gorgeous, junto com os amigos, contando as novidades.

As reações não foram das melhores.

- COMO ASSIM ROY? VOCÊ TA MALUCO??

- Você convidou o inimigo cara... Você traiu o código...

- Mas não é assim que conhecemos o inimigo? Se juntando á ele?

- É, pensando bem... mas cara, é o NOIVO dela! E você traiu o código.

- PQP! Esqueça esse maldito código Havoc! Se bem que foi meio burrada você ter chamado o inimigo.

- Porque Hughes? Acho que se eu descobrir os pontos fracos dele tudo fica mais fácil...

- Ta, ta, ta... Você que sabe... Mas enfim, já se convidou pra ser madrinha?

- Ainda não...

- NÃO?!

- Hey, eu não sou uma máquina multifunções, ok? Vou fazer isso hoje á noite ou amanhã. Ele vai embora amanhã cedo.

- Ótimo! Mas lembre-se das amigas desesperadas dela, o tempo está passando... Mas enfim, hoje á noite?

- Isso, ás sete, levem suas namoradas e esposas. Riza precisa de alguém pra se distrair enquanto a gente humilha o principezinho.

- Certo...

- Pode deixar!

- Hey, ninguém se esqueça hem?! É a vida do nosso irmão Roy na jogada, entenderam? Vamo humilhar o xingzinho! – Disse Havoc entusiasmado.  
- É isso aí!

- Quem a gente vai casar?

- O Roy!

- QUEM?

- O ROY!

- É ISSO AÍ! GARÇOM, MAIS UMA RODADA!

N/A**: Sim, agora vocês já sabem o plano do Roy, só não garanto nada quanto aos resultados finais. (*Modo Maldosa ativado*)**

**Bom, aguardem por atualizações nos fins de semana, durante a semana ta impossível escrever algo que preste...**

**O ministério caribenho adverte: Clicar no botãozinho verde e deixar sua review faz bem á saúde da autora e das lhamas. Não se esqueça disso.**

**(ai se minha professora de redação lesse esse tipo de coisa :X)**

**XOXO (hahaha, ameeeei)**


	14. O jogo

**N/A: Ai gente, aleluia! To de férias, portanto vou acelerar o processo por aqui, eu não me esqueci de vocês, é que a vida de colegial não é mole não :X Mas lá vai pra vocês, o tão esperando jogo :D**

**OBS: Essa era a inicial, mas a net tava uma porcaria e eu não sabia como salvar no formato DOC nessa budega aqui. (PC novo :O)**

**Mas enfim, aqui vai o capítulo:**

_A pior "madrinha" do século_

_Capítulo 14 – O jogo_

Às sete horas, como combinado, todos estavam lá. Riza e Nick ainda não tinham chegado.

- E então Roy? Qual será o esquema?

- Não sei, precisamos de alguém pra formar time com ele...

- Fallman e Breda ué...

- Porque nós?

- Fallman lembra o pessoal de Xing... – Disse Hughes disfarçando.

- Na verdade, é que a gente precisa de um time bem ruim pra ele... – Havoc sorriu.

- Ah, cala a boca. – Disse Breda visivelmente mau-humorado.

- Onde ta o Fuery?

- Ficou em casa, os pais da Shieska iam jantar lá hoje, algo do tipo...

- Ah, pior pra ele. Vai perder o mais humilhante jogo do século!

Eles estavam tão concentrados bolando suas táticas que nem perceberam Riza e Nick entrando na quadra, até que ela finalmente os chamou.

- Hey pessoal. – Ela sorriu para os amigos.

- Riza! – Havoc veio e a abraçou, depois deu uma olhada na arquibancada, com medo que sua namorada lhe jogasse algum sapato.

- Olá Riza! – Disse Hughes bem humorado. – E oh! Você deve ser o noivo dela certo?

- Sim, Nicholas Tetsuo Takehiko Segundo. Prazer. – Ele apertou a mão de Hughes, repetiu o gesto com todos os outros, inclusive Roy.

- Mas que nominho hem... - Cochichou Havoc para Fallman.

- Acontece... - Disse ele, tratando de esconder muito bem sua carteirinha de identidade.

Depois dos cumprimentos, Roy tentou puxar assunto com Riza, mas ela estava muito ocupada mimando o almofadinha do noivo. Ele pensou em chamá-la, mas enquanto avaliava os prós e os contras, as garotas da arquibancada foram mais rápidas e a chamaram antes. Ela parou de mexer no cabelo de Nick e depois de uma acenada, subiu rapidamente junto as outras, mal se sentou e já foi levada para o mirabolante mundo das fofocas e companhia.

Roy aproveitou esse momento de distração da loira para começar seu "plano maligno".

- Bom Nick, acho que você já ouviu falar de basquete certo?

- Sim, já ouvi.

- Lá em Xing vocês jogam?

- Na verdade, sem ofensas, basquete é jogo para mulheres em Xing.

Silêncio. Havoc se segurou para não dar risada da cara de Roy.

- Muito bem... – Disse o moreno ignorando o último comentário do inimigo. – Vamos começar a dividir os times... Nick, você vai ficar com o Breda e com o Fallman.

- Okay.

- Você sabe as regras?

- Acho que sim.

- Ótimo, então vamos jogar.

Alguns minutos depois, o jogo finalmente começou, hora ou outra as garotas da arquibancada davam uma força, incluindo Riza, que estava assistindo seu noivo ser massacrado por Roy e seu time.

Nos últimos minutos do segundo tempo, Nick perdeu um lance fácil para Hughes e Roy não pode deixar de zombar:

- Acho que vamos ter que chamar uma _garota_ de Xing, o que vocês acham rapazes?

Nick ignorou a provocação. Também ignorou os vários encontrões que Roy dava nele durante o jogo.

- Mas que animais... - Exclamou a namorada de Havoc.

- Dizem que os homens liberam testosterona durante o jogo por causa de seus instintos e...

A namorada de Fallman começou a falar desembestadamente para quem quisesse ouvir sobre os hormônios masculinos e suas alterações durante o dia a dia masculino. Riza tentou acompanhá-la, mas a atenção foi se desviando, assim como nas aulas de ciências, ela pensou. Riza não gostava muito de biologia em geral, senão até poderia ter se tornado uma alquimista...

O jogo continuava cada vez mais animalesco, até que em um lance rápido, Havoc nocauteou Fallman com uma passada de bola para Roy e este caiu estatelado no chão.

- PAUSA DE 5 MINUTOS!

Nicholas saiu da quadra sem falar nada, ele estava suado e resolveu tirar a camisa, para delírio das mulheres presentes e inveja dos homens.

Riza lhe jogou um beijo, ele sorriu pra ela e em seguida foi tomar água. Roy por sua vez sentiu o monstrinho do ciúme se remexer.

No começo do terceiro tempo nada mudou, o time de Roy já começou massacrando o time de Nicholas e assim se seguiu todo o tempo.

No quarto tempo o time de Nick já estava acabado e muito descrente da vitória, o placar estava á 58 á 32. Roy vibrava com a vitória até que uma coisa inesperada aconteceu, Breda passou uma bola rápida para Nick que habilmente pulou e **enterrou a bola na cesta.**

O jogo praticamente parou, ele tinha ENTERRADO a bola!!! Todos estavam perplexos e admirados, até Roy (mesmo que ele não quisesse).

- Cara, mandou bem... – Disse Fallman.

- Isso não é falta? Em Xing isso é considerado falta.

- Ta brincando? Isso por aqui é MARA!

Roy deu uma olhada torta para Fallman, que imediatamente fingiu que não tinha feito nada e saiu andando para o outro lado da quadra.

De repente o jogo começou a virar, Nick enterrava praticamente todas as bolas e seu time estava começando a cogitar a vitória.

O jogo acabou empatado, 62 á 62, para desgraça de Roy.

- É isso aí cara!

- É, você é o melhor!

Roy deu uma olhada feia para Fallman e Breda, que imediatamente disfarçaram os elogios feito ao príncipe. Nick por sua vez foi sorridente até Riza, e a avisou que iria tomar uma ducha no vestiário masculino.

Roy também estava indo até que viu ela se aproximando, parou imediatamente, o banho que espere, ele pensou.

- Uau.

- Gostou do jogo?

- Foi um ótimo jogo... - Disse ela olhando para Nick entrando no vestiário.

- É, quase vencemos!

- Se o Nick tivesse ficado no seu time você ia vencer...

- Ah, como eu ia saber?

- Pois é...

- Quando começam os preparativos?

Ela ficou olhando para o rosto dele, como se quisesse saber quais preparativos ele estava falando.

- Do seu casamento. - Ele completou, sorrindo timidamente.

Riza arregalou os olhos e soltou:

- Amanhã já vou correr atrás das coisas... - Ela tentou maquiar a rapidez com um sorriso estranho no final.

- Não esperava outra coisa de você... - Ele disse, pegando na mão dela.

Ela sorriu. Havoc e sua namorada pararam ao lado dela e começaram a conversar. Roy ficou no vácuo, até Havoc perceber sua presença e apressar a namorada.

- Nossa Jean, como você é apressado! Até parece que minha mãe vai chegar a qualquer instante!

- Não sei querida, sua mãe tem um fraco por lugares inapropriados pra idade dela, não tem?

- Ta chamando minha mãe de velha gagá?

- Gagá não. Já velha...

- JEAN HAVOC. Não diga mais nenhuma palavra! Já para casa!

- Mas...

- AGORA. E Betty, depois você me liga pra gente combinar aquele chá de bebê da Helga. (Roy sempre ficava perplexo com a dupla personalidade da moça).

- Tudo bem, tchau pessoal. - Disse ele, mesmo que ela não estivesse mais prestando atenção.

Os outros deram um tchauzinho rápido para ele.

Assim que Riza ficou desocupada, Roy a chamou de volta e a pegou pelo braço e disse:

- Mas e então? Vamos jantar? Aonde vamos?

- Ah Roy, desculpe... Não vai dar.

- Porque?!?!

- É a última noite minha e do Nick juntos... Sabe, antes do casamento, ele queria ficar sozinho comigo um pouco... Ele vai embora amanhã. Temos que acordar cedo para ir até a estação.

- Ah, Claro... – O monstrinho começou a se debater em sua barriga.

- Desculpe. – Riza baixou os olhos, odiava ter que decepcioná-lo.

Alguns minutos de silêncio depois, Roy finalmente disse:

- Se você quiser posso ir com você na estação amanhã...

- Sério?

- Sim! É claro que sim!

- Ótimo, então nos vemos lá.

Seriam alguns minutos de tortura, vendo ela se despedir do metido á rei, ele pensou, mas depois ele o veria ir embora e ficaria finalmente sozinho com ela, isso compensava os minutos de tortura, e se Roy percebesse algum ciúme por parte de Nicholas, bom, ai seu dia estaria compensado. Não havia nada de tão ruim no fim das contas.

Nick veio correndo e deu um abraço em Riza, seguido de um beijo. Interrompendo assim a conversa entre ela e Roy.

- Vamos? – Ele perguntou, tirando a toalha dos ombros.

- Vamos. – Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e deu um beijo rápido nele, ele por sua vez pegou na cintura dela e os dois se viraram para Roy.

- Amor, o Roy vai conosco amanhã.

- Vai? Ah, que ótimo. – Ele não parecia entusiasmado, o que aumentou o ânimo de Roy.

- Sim, pode ficar tranqüilo, eu cuidarei dela enquanto você não estiver aqui. – Disse Roy, sorrindo. – Bom, mesmo ela não precisando de muitos cuidados.

Riza sorriu, deu um beijo no rosto de Roy e completou:

- Nos vemos amanhã então, oito horas. – Logo depois saindo da quadra com o noivo, abraçados.

- Você foi incrível! – Roy ouviu ela dizendo á Nick, ele respondeu algo como "Espere só pra ver o resto". Mas antes que o bichinho pudesse estraçalhar o interior de Roy, Hughes o chamou.

- Uau cara, você podia pelo menos disfarçar.

- O que?

- Nada. Deixa pra lá. Mas então, o que vai fazer agora?

- Vou com eles a estação amanhã.

- O que?! Pra que?!

- Eu quero que ele veja eu saindo sozinho com ela, vai ser ótimo.

- Hãm... Não vá se animando tanto, garanhão.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Boa noite Hughes.

- Boa noite e... Boa sorte.

Roy deu um tchau rápido para os outros e voltou para casa. Teria um belo dia pela frente.

**N/A: Sim, acabou... A versão BETA desse capítulo tava bem menor, eu fui enchendo um pouco pra compensar vocês pela demora. É isso aí gente, agora é só vocês darem aquela clicadinha no botaozinho verde e fazer meu dia mais feliz :D shuishiuss, até.**

**OBS: As lhamas estão felizes em voltar a ativa, acho que elas estão bolando uma conspiração contra os pinguins australianos, mas ainda não sei direito... Apoiem as causas das lhamas caribenhas! Cliquem no botãozinho verde!  
**


	15. Um pedido

**N/A: Sim, chegamos ao capítulo 15! Eu disse que ia acelerar essa budega... Mas então, esse é um capítulo importante, explica muito sobre o porque do titulo e tudo o mais. Espero que gostem. **

**OBS: As lhamas caribenhas gostariam de comunicar que algumas de suas compatriotas andam fazendo comerciais sobre chiclete, e que essa é mais uma etapa para a sua popularização mundial. E ah sim, elas mandaram os pingüins australianos tomarem muito cuidado. (quanta bobeira né? Shuisisuhiuhs)**

_A pior "madrinha" do século_

_Capítulo quinze – Um pedido_

Estação Central. Oito horas.

"Idiota! Você não devia ter vindo!"

Roy esperava encostado no carro enquanto Riza e Nicholas se desmembravam em um beijo demoradíssimo do outro lado do veículo.

"Pare pra respirar!" Roy estava aflito olhando o casal, ora ou outra pelo retrovisor, também olhava feio para um garoto de uns quinze anos que encarava o casal, Riza, especificamente. O irmão mais novo do garoto ficava fazendo caretas para eles.

Quando finalmente pararam, Roy se virou de frente para eles e Nick deu um breve aceno para Roy, que retribuiu da mesma forma, seguido de um sorrisinho sem graça, "Babaca", o alquimista pensou.

E quando finalmente o príncipe estava indo, ele deu uma parada para mais um beijo (dessa vez rápido) em Riza, depois disso, ele entrou na estação. Deu algumas olhadas para trás, o que fez Roy se animar um pouco. (medo de deixá-la com ele?).

Ela ficou encarando o noivo desaparecer na multidão, e só quando percebeu a presença de Roy, veio toda saltitante para o seu lado, disse um simpático oi, que foi retribuído por um grunhido do moreno, que, por acaso, se encontrava em um incrível mau humor.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

- Nada, é que eu não gosto de esperar muito. – Ele disse encarando o nada.

- Oras, não seja criança, Roy! Nicholas é meu noivo e foi embora para Xing!... Nós só vamos nos ver daqui alguns bons dias, é claro que ia demorar...

- Hunf, esqueça. O que vai fazer hoje?

- Sinceramente? Não tenho a mínima idéia.

Ele tinha acabado de ganhar o dia. Era hora de colocar o garanhão interior para fora.

- Então onde você vai almoçar? – Ele a encarou.

- Eu ia fazer algo em casa...

- Quer almoçar comigo? Por favor! Você disse que não passava dessa semana! – Ele ficou de joelhos, fazendo uma dramática cena de piedade.

- Hum, claro! – Ela sorriu. – Só temos que passar em casa para eu pegar minha bolsa e talvez colocar algo mais... Almoço.

Eles foram. Roy esperou pacientemente, afinal, tinha esperado ela se despedir do noivo, porque não esperar ela se arrumando para sair com ele? Riza voltou com uma bolsa e com uma blusa diferente.

- Quantos tijolos hoje? – Ele perguntou divertido.

- Dois. Não fica tão pesado.

- Hum, claro. – Sorriram.

Ele ergueu o braço para ela. Mas Riza simplesmente o encarou, sorriu e continuou a andar.

- Ei! Meu braço!

- Roy, sou uma mulher comprometida, não posso ficar dando o braço para qualquer um. – Ela parecia séria enquanto dizia isso, e enfatizou o qualquer um.

Roy simplesmente virou uma estátua. Desde quando ele era qualquer um?

- To brincando, seu bobo! – Ela abriu um sorriso, foi até Roy e lhe puxou o braço. – Vamos, estou morrendo de saudade daquelas tortas.

Como sempre, tinha uma fila enorme os esperando. Mas agora valia a pena esperar.

- Ah, vamos jogar! – Riza disse empolgada.

- Hum, eu sei que você vai pedir uma torta.

- Qual? – Ela sorriu.

- Hum... Framboesa?

- Uau... Não.

- Hum... Já sei! Flocos?

- Você melhorou! Agora me deixe ver... Oh meu deus! Giovanna e Jéssica!

- Er, Riza, é só coisa do cardápio lembra? Não me lembro de nenhum sabor como esse e...

- Não Roy, Giovanna e Jéssica são aquelas duas garotas que você costuma sair... As duas estão ali dentro. Sentadas na mesma mesa!

Roy deu uma olhadinha básica lá dentro, realmente as duas **estavam** **juntas** sentadas olhando o cardápio.

- Vamos sair daqui! – Ele disse rapidamente, não queria desperdiçar seu precioso tempo com Riza no meio da confusão que poderia se formar se as duas o reconhecessem.

- ROY! RIZA!

John, o cara das tortas, gritou lá de dentro sorrindo, ele os puxou para dentro e era só sorrisos. Obviamente todos os presentes olharam, normalmente John era um cara mal-humorado e fechadão.

- John, er... Oi.

- Ah, achei que vocês tinham me abandonado! Que tortas vocês vão querer hoje?

- John, podemos conversar pra lá... – Roy estava suando. Ele ouviu alguém se levantar furiosamente de uma mesa próxima. FAIL.

- ROY MUSTANG.

Ele se virou automaticamente, era Giovanna, sua vizinha ultra mega máster blaster bonita e barraqueira. Com quem ele costumava usar alguns dias da semana.

- Você nunca mais me ligou! Você nunca mais apareceu! Achei que tivesse desaparecido! Mas nãaaaao, você simplesmente trocou de acompanhante, não é?!?

- Giovanna, não é o que você... A Riza tem até noivo e...

- Aaaaaaaaaah! Comprometida ainda por cima! Agora você é gigolô é?

- Desculpe, mas nós somos apenas amigos. – Riza tentava amenizar a situação, mas naquele ponto, todos os presentes, incluindo quem estava na fila já estava de olho na situação.

- Riza? O nome dela é RIZA? O QUE ACONTECEU COM A AMÉLIA?!?! VOCÊ NÃO ERA A PRIMA DELE? VOCE NAO CHAMAVA AMÉLIA??!? – Jéssica se levantou. Roy gelou. John resolveu afastar todos os copos e objetos cortantes do local.

- Amélia? HáHáHáHá! Jess, você o conhece?

- Claro que sim! Nós estávamos saindo até ele desaparecer!

- O que? Ele estava saindo com VOCÊ? Ele estava saindo COMIGO! ELE era o cara que eu falava sempre!

- Como? Você estava saindo com nós DUAS?

- E agora arrumou mais uma pra sua dança?!

- Na verdade, eu trabalho com ele.

- AAAAAH, do trabalho ainda! SEU SEM VERGONHA!

Giovanna deu um tapa bem dado no rosto de Roy.

- Espera, eu posso...

- CANALHA! – Jéssica deu outro tapa. Agora Roy tinha um rosto personalizado dos dois lados.

- FIQUE LONGE DELE RIZA! NÃO PRESTA! – Giovanna pegou a bolsa.

- É, NÃO PRESTA! Quando você menos esperar ele já te enganou! – Jéssica estava furiosa.

- Vamos Gi, ESSE LUGAR TEM GENTE DE UMA LAIA QUE NÃO MERECE SE JUNTAR Á NÓS!

- Sim, NUNCA MAIS VOLTO AQUI!! ESSE HOMEM DESPREZÍVEL!

As duas saíram á passos firmes do Gourmet.

- Desculpe, mas acho que vocês terão que se retirar também. – O segurança do restaurante, um homem de mais de dois metros com uma camisa escrito – **Armas não matam pessoas, eu mato pessoas** - os encarava com um bastão na mão.

Roy deu uma olhada rápida para Riza e ela rapidamente o puxou para fora. Ninguém queria mais confusão, as tortas podiam ficar pra outro dia. Está certo que Riza tinha as armas e Roy as luvas, mas eles realmente gostavam do restaurante e seria péssimo destruí-lo.

Já estavam a dois quarteirões do lugar, até que Riza começou a rir loucamente.

- Nunca me diverti tanto!

- Haha, é porque não foi você que apanhou... – Ele disse mau humorado.

- Bem feito. Ninguém mandou dar esperança para as duas...

- Riza! – Ele fez uma cara de revoltado.

Ela começou a rir, foi parando aos poucos até ver que o rosto dele estava realmente vermelho. As marcas da mão certinhas, podia até ter película dos esmaltes.

- Ah Roy, ficou meio vermelho. Deixa eu ver.

- Ta ardendo.

Riza se aproximou de Roy segurando seu rosto, ele praticamente se matou para não forçar o rosto para frente e beija-la ali mesmo. No meio da rua.

- Hum, vem, vamos na farmácia comprar alguma pomada.

- Não precisa Riz... Já tive dias piores.

- O que aconteceu? Sapatos?

- Não.

- Tijolos?

- Não que eu me lembre... Sabe, eu já ouvi falar de apenas uma pessoa que faz esse tipo de maluquice... Tem louco pra tudo né... Tijolos, pode matar alguém!

- Hunf... – Riza riu se tocando da indireta, ela levava tijolos. – O que então pode ser pior que isso?

- Uma vez na academia militar uma menina me espirrou perfume nos olhos. Eu lembro que ardeu muito sabe, e no outro dia fiquei com reação alérgica. Espirrando sem parar por uma semana, sem conseguir enxergar direito... Ela era loira e... Como era o nome mesmo? Ah, acho que era Riza, ou algo do tipo...

- Ah! Seu idiota! – Ela começou a rir, a forma de como viraram amigos realmente não tinha sido nada tradicional.

- Lembra disso?

- E como esqueceria? Foi engraçado, lembro que te achava um tarado.

- É, mas eu era... Naquela noite fiquei doidinho pra te atacar enquanto a gente conversava depois... – Ele tinha que jogar alguma indireta, necessitava.

Riza ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, então aos sorrisos rebateu:

- É, eu também estava muito a fim de dormir com você, mas queria ser difícil...

Eles riram, e Riza se pos a andar novamente, Roy a seguiu, meio confuso se aquilo havia sido uma indireta, ou se ela só queria jogar no mesmo nível.

Passaram por uma vitrine. Era uma loja de vestidos de noiva. Como era domingo estava fechada, mas logo o assunto veio.

- Já contou do seu casamento para os outros?

- Sim, liguei para as meninas hoje de manhã... Ficaram loucas.

- Elas vão?

- Sim, a maioria. Agora tenho que me decidir para a madrinha e as damas de honra.

- Hum, a madrinha. Quem você convidaria?

- Não sei, vai ser difícil escolher.

- Você escolheria um homem como madrinha?

Riza se virou para ele. No mínimo, surpresa.

- O que? Um homem? Roy, você está se convidando para ser minha madrinha?

- Bom, eu acho que estou. – Ele sorriu.

- Meu deus! Como não pensei nisso antes? É claro que eu te convido!

- Já aceitei. – Ele sorriu.

- Ah Roy! Obrigada! – Ela o abraçou.

- Não tem de quê.

Eles ficaram abraçados por alguns segundos até que Riza o soltou, meio sem graça e disse:

- Bom, agora que já tenho uma madrinha metade dos meus problemas estão resolvidos, agora, as damas de honra, se prepare.

- Hum, certo, manda ver.

- Rebecca. Vocês se davam bem, ela vai adorar saber que você é a madrinha.

- É, eu gosto da Rebecca, lembro dos tempos do quartel do Leste.

- Helena. Também do Leste.

- Hum, nunca foi muito simpática comigo, mas ok, ela é meio louca também. Acho que vamos nos dar bem.

- E Nora. – Ela disse cautelosamente.

- Nora? Nora Graham?

- Sim, porque?

- Eu achei que ela tinha cortado relações com você.

- Roy, ela cortou relações só com você. E alem do mais, eu conheço ela desde pequena! Ta certo que perdemos contato por um tempo, mas não foi o suficiente para esquecer uma da outra, ela é uma boa amiga... E sempre sonhou em ser minha madrinha.

- Ah, claro. Ela vai me odiar mais ainda por perder o posto de Madrinha para mim. Se é que isso é possível...

- Roy, você quebrou o coração dela!

- E ela o meu nariz! Que tipo de mulher quebra o nariz dos outros quando está nervosa?!

- Foi bem feito, ela achava que vocês estavam namorando quando te viu no maior agarramento com outra...

- Eu nunca tinha dito que a gente tava namorando...

- Tinha sim...

- Eu estava bêbado naquela festa! Mas ok, resumindo, ela me acha um canalha.

- E qual delas não acha isso?

- Hum, _touché_. Mas... Você não me acha um canalha.

- Claro que não. – Riza deu um sorriso debochante dele. – Mas a Nora acha.

- Ok... Ela vai odiar me ver de novo e talvez até quebre meu nariz... De novo.

- Eu sei, mas o que eu posso fazer? Você é a madrinha, é presença obrigatória...

- É, eu sou **a madrinha**. – Ele sorriu. Finalmente agora, poderia agir.

**N/A: Acaaabooou! Pessoal, antes de tudo gostaria de agradecer por vocês estarem acompanhando e por tantas reviews em tão pouco tempo *---* Achei que fui tão bem recebida que decidi postar logo o outro capítulo, hahahaha. Obrigada!**

**Agora, continuem a apoiar as causas da lhamas caribenhas clicando nesse botãozinho verde aí embaixo, Makika e Lhamas agradecem :P**


	16. Disturbing

**N/A: Agradeço mto a todo mundo que comentou, vocês são demais! (Lhamas agradecem também, os pinguins australianos não tem chances com o apoio de vocês ;P)**

_A pior madrinha do século_

_Capítulo 16 – Disturbing_

Agora que o plano tinha iniciado, Roy tentava planejar cada passo. Mas antes de tudo ele precisava contar aos amigos de seu mais recente sucesso. A noite de domingo pareceu demorar anos para passar, mas finalmente segunda chegou.

Obviamente, ele não chegou cedo, ia ser estranho demais e talvez Riza desconfiasse de algo. Ele chegou no quartel ás dez horas, propositalmente.

- Uau Coronel, se superou. – Riza sorria, ultimamente ela andava sempre de bom humor, isso deixava Roy aflito.

- Hum, sabe como é, perdi a hora.

- Tenho certeza que não foi com a Giovanna.

- Na verdade, não foi com mulher alguma, eu fiquei _lendo_.

- Lendo?

- Sim, livros de etiqueta. Vou precisar, tenho que honrar meu novo cargo, não?

- Oh meu deus... – Ela virou os olhos. – Ah, sim... Tenho que dar uma demonstração aos calouros hoje, vocês terão que tentar se cuidar sem mim por algumas horas.

- Ah, claro.

- Não se preocupe Primeira Tenente, fechamos a janela.

- É, sem pássaros. – Breda fez uma cara de serial killer.

- Felizmente foi fácil arranjar mesas. – Fuery sorriu e continuou - O "incidente" com o Breda deu uma avacalhada no serviço, ainda mais naquela época que a Primeira-Tenente foi viajar. Foi difícil.

- Mas hoje eu não vou viajar, e espero que esteja tudo em ordem quando eu voltar. Quero pelo menos metade dessas fichas feitas. – Ela pegou uma das armas, deixando na dúvida se aquilo tinha ou não, sido uma ameaça.

Antes que eu alguém pudesse perguntar, Riza saiu rapidamente da sala, e depois de algumas vistorias na área por parte de Fallman e Fuery, todos foram junto de Roy, tinham que saber as novidades..

- E então?

- Conseguiu?

- Dessa vez eu tive... (momento de suspense)

- FALA CRIATURA!

- Suuuucessoo. – Ele deu um sorrisão.

- Ui.

Roy recontou a história, deixando todos boquiabertos, principalmente na parte que mencionou as outras "madrinhas" de Riza.

- Helena? – Disse Havoc quase babando.

- Rebecca? – Os olhos de Breda brilhavam, ele sempre tivera uma queda monstra pela morena.

Começaram a falar dos atributos das duas militares e acabaram deixando um pequeno, mas nada pacífico detalhe passar, que logo foi lembrado por Fuery:

- Ei Roy, mas Nora... Não é aquela...

- Sim, a que quebrou meu nariz.

Silêncio.

- SERÁAÁ que eu ouvi DIREEEITO? – Hughes entrou deslizando pela sala. – Nora também vai ser madrinha?

- Isso Hughes. Mas não a principal.

- A não?

- Não... O bonitão aqui pegou o cargo antes... – Roy sorriu, se gabando.

- Hohohohohoho, até consigo sentir o ar do soco da Nora quebrando seu nariz de novo. Ela vai ficar muito put* quando souber que você pegou o cargo que ela sempre quis! – Hughes abafou a risada.

- Ela quebrou mesmo seu nariz Coronel? - Perguntou Fallman, inocente.

Silêncio.

- Bom, ela deve ser bem forte então...

- É nada... – Disse Havoc – É que no dia o Coronel tava bêbado, fez questão de ensinar pra ela como se dava um soco.

Todos caíram na risada. Exceto Roy.

- Mais respeito vocês aí! Vocês estão falando com a madrinha do casamento de Riza Hawkeye com o principezinho metido. Sou uma Lady agora ta? Sou sensível.

- Desculpa aí Lady.

- É, moça...

- Ui, madrinha... Quer sair um dia desses, fofura de madeixas morenas? – Havoc fez uma reverência para Roy.

- Ah gatxenho pedaço de mau caminho, me liga um dia desses. – Roy fez uma voz afetada e a típica mãozinha.

- Espera aí Loira descarada, esse moreno aí é meu! – Disse Hughes se jogando em Roy.

- Piranha!

- Mocréia!

- Tilanga!

- Pára Tudo! E aquelas promessas de amor seu descarado?!? Sua Bispulinha!! – Disse Fallman, fazendo uma típica cara de "sai da frente, to chamando pra xinxa". (xinxa = barraco).

Eles se matavam de rir, até que Fuery, em um ataque de sanidade, perguntou:

- O que seria bispulinha, Fallman?

- **Bis**cate/**Pu**t*/Ga**linha**!

Todos quase se mataram de rir nessa, riram tanto que Breda acabou pegando sua cerveja para casos especiais. (Que ele guardava amavelmente em um isopor, trancado dentro de uma gaveta)

Eles começaram a beber e ficaram contemplando as oportunidades do plano de Roy até que o assunto mudou bruscamente para a nova promoção da cerveja preferida de Breda. Nas tampinhas vinham fotos de mulheres semi-nuas. Eles estavam vendo a coleção do amigo até que Riza finalmente chegou.

- Uau, perdi alguma coisa? – Ela entrou na sala, sentindo a atsmofera "Oi,*

- Nadinha. – Disse Hughes sorrindo amarelo.

- Realmente, nada demais. – Completou Fuery.

- É Ri... Primeira Tenente, coisas chatas, assunto de trabalho, relatórios, sabe como é. – Roy disse sorrindo tão amarelo quanto Hughes.

Enquanto os outros tentavam distraí-la, Breda pegou a coleção de tampinhas e colocou dentro de sua gaveta, discretamente.

- Sabem de uma coisa? – Ela começou. – Vocês mentem muito mal para a idade de vocês. Principalmente você Roy.

Obviamente ela já tinha visto Breda mostrando sua coleção orgulhosamente para os outros, também sabia onde ele as escondia, e alem de tudo isso, também sabia quando Roy estava mentindo.

A sala entrou em petrificação temporária, o frio do medo que eles sentiam estava emanando aos litros.

"Maldito Mustang" Pensou Breda. "Se ela me confiscar a coleção..."

- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo parados? – Ela disse, encarando cada um deles por alguns segundos, se demorando um pouco mais em Roy.

Todos ficaram estarrecidos, ela não ia puni-los?

- Ma-mas, tenente...

- O que?

- Nã-Não vai ter ti-tiros? – Disse um Fuery extremamente alterado.

- Vocês não são criancinhas para levarem punições da mamãe. Vocês são homens, que eu saiba, não são?

Eles confirmaram com a cabeça. Riza sorriu.

- Bom, então acho melhor vocês se comportarem como tais e irem cuidar de suas obrigações... O que acham? – Ela lançou um olhar matador para cada um deles.

Todos, incluindo Hughes (que nem trabalhar com ela diretamente, trabalhava) saíram de seus lugares e foram trabalhar. Ninguém questionou Riza pelo resto do dia, afinal, ela estava armada. E só Deus sabe como andava seu calendário menstrual.

Mais tarde, beeem mais tarde diga-se de passagem, já passando do horário de ir embora, Roy ainda estava no escritório. Ele nunca se imaginou áquele horário naquela cadeira, mas os tempos haviam mudado, agora ele não tinha nenhuma "programação" para suas noites de semana.

Ele preferiu ficar no quartel preenchendo relatórios á voltar para casa e dormir, se ficasse concentrado nos papéis poderia ter mais tempo para pensar no seu plano, e enquanto preenchia distraidamente uma das pilhas, a porta se abriu. E adivinha quem era...

- Primeira tenente! – Ele disse muito surpreso.

- Olá Coronel. – Ela disse tão surpresa quanto ele. - Esqueci uma coisa. – Complementou.

Riza foi até o armário pegar uma caixa, visivelmente impressionada com a presença dele ali, Roy por sua vez continuou a preencher os documentos, mesmo assim atento aos movimentos dela. Ainda virada para as estantes, do outro lado da sala, ela perguntou:

- O que te fez ficar por aqui até agora?

- Nada demais, quero terminar isso aqui logo.

- Você fazendo hora extra? Mas que mudança!

- Pois é, agora vou ser uma pessoa modelo, para honrar o posto de madrinha.

- Mas que competência hem!

- Te mostrarei toda a minha competência, se você quiser. – Ele sorriu. Aquilo tinha sido uma indireta.

- Hahaha, não caio na sua lábia Roy Mustang. – Ela disse sorrindo de volta.

- Eu sei. Mas nunca custa tentar.

Ela não respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso amarelo, mas Roy percebeu que ela havia ficado meio perturbada [?]. Ah, como ele gostaria de saber ler mentes. Então, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ela disse:

- Ah sim, acho bom você pedir folga na quinta á tarde. Você terá que ir comigo atrás de roupas.

- Nossa, que sacrifício da minha parte. – Ele sorriu. – Você sabe como eu amo trabalhar na quinta, ainda mais sendo quinta seu dia de folga e o escritório ficar sobre total caos ao meu comando.

- Eu sei que você adora. Mas terá que fazer esse pequeno sacrifício por mim.

- Se não fosse por você eu recusaria. Adoro poder comandar o caos! Mas pensando bem, dá vontade de comprar tudo naquelas lojas! Vou ter que pensar, Riza, me desculpe. – Ele fez a mãozinha afetada novamente.

- Idiota. – Ela pegou a caixa. – Acho bom não me deixar esperando.

- Sim senhora. – Ele bateu continência.

Ela foi andando até a porta com a caixa nas mãos, antes de sair olhou para ele e disse:

- Não esqueça. – E sorrindo ela fechou a porta.

"Não esquecerei". Ele continuou a preencher o resto dos papéis, mas agora sua cabeça voltava com freqüência na reação anterior dela, o que teria sido aquilo?

A terça e a quarta foram meio que... torturantes. Riza não pode almoçar com ele nos dois dias devido á reuniões do clube das oficiais militares. (Da qual ela era vice-presidente).

Roy passou os dois almoços com os amigos, não que ele não gostasse, mas os outros simplesmente não paravam de opinar e achar defeitos nos planos de Roy. Era uma loucura.

Além disso Riza não andava falando muito com ele, eles estavam tão atolados de documentos que até ela teve que ajudar a preencher algumas pilhas dos outros e falsificar algumas assinaturas.

No fim do expediente de quarta, Riza foi até a mesa dele, chegando lá apoiou os cotovelos sobre os papéis de Roy, deixando alguns poucos centímetros de diferença entre seus rostos. Roy engoliu seco, Havoc e Fallman, por sua vez, deram uma discreta olhada no traseiro da Tenente. Roy fingiu que não viu.

Então ela disse:

- Amanhã, no nosso lugar de sempre no parque. Ás nove.

- Nove?! Porque não dez?

- Porque não.

Eles se encararam por alguns minutos. Até que Roy cedeu.

- Ok, amanhã as nove da manhã. Copiado.

Riza foi se afastar, mas Roy segurou o rosto dela. Ela pareceu confusa/surpresa/nervosa.

- O que você...

Ele deu um beijo no rosto dela, aproveitando o choque, Roy se aproveitou e deu mais um na testa e outro do outro lado do rosto.

- Roy Mustang! – Ela tampou a boca dele, bem a tempo de impedir o selinho que ele ia dar nela. Ele beijou a palma da mão dela.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Me solte! – Ela estava nervosa.

- Hahahaha, só queria te ver nervosa, ultimamente você tem andado muito calma.

Clic. Ele sentiu a arma em sua cabeça.

- Me solte. – Ela ordenou.

Ele a soltou.

- Nunca mais faça isso! Ta me ouvindo? Nunca mais!

- Desculpa, foi só uma brincadeira.

- Ai Roy Mustang, o que eu fiz pra te merecer? – Ela disse nervosa.

- Lustrou a cruz quem sabe? – Ele sorriu.

Riza virou os olhos, pegou suas coisas e saiu bufando pela sala.

- Não esqueça hem Riza, ás nove amanhã! – Ele disse quase rindo, estava se divertindo.

- Agora, dez! – Ela disse nervosa, batendo a porta.

Os outros olharam para ele congelados, o que raios tinha acontecido ali?

- Ro-Roy... – Disse Breda – Você...

- É Roy... Você qua-quase...

- Calma rapazes, está tudo sob controle.

Roy sorriu, aquilo não estava no mapa conceitual do seu plano, mas ele tinha gostado. Além de poder deixá-la nervosa, de beijá-la (não da forma como ele realmente queria, mas já era um começo), agora também poderia acordar mais tarde.

**N/A: Peeessoal, aantes de tudo, gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez pelas reviews, eu e lhamas estamos abestalhadas com a simpatia e apoio de vocês. (E orgulhosas, por ter fãs tão dedicadas (os)!)**

**Mas então, para quem não gostou muito do Jun Matsumoto (versão do Nick apresentada alguns capítulos atrás) trago uma versão alternativa:  
**

**Não sei se vocês já ouviram falar do ator Keanu Reeves (já devem ter, é o cara de Matrix, mas ele ta meio "ecstranho" naquele filme), o cara é gato a lot, e eu amaria compartilhar algumas fotos com vocês (qualquer coisa Google it)**.

HTTP : // WWW . nortonmotors . de / images / Keanu _ Reeves . jpg

HTTP : // WWW . rtvchannel . TV / wp-content / uploads / 2008 / 11 /

**Não esqueçam de tirar os espaços... Ai gezuis**,\_passomal_/! **Obs:** **Não me responsabilizo por quaisquers danos á sua estrutura nasal e/ou sangramentos na região.** _*Lhamas! Venham me acudir!*_

**Já aviso que quem quiser ficar com a versão passada, no problems too, eu gosto das duas. Hahahaha. **_Abstrai._**  
**

**Mas enfim, voltando ao tema, apoie as lhamas caribenhas! Mostrem que o botãozinho verde owna! Cliquem e deixem sua mensagem de apoio. (Lhamas e Makika ficarão muuito felizes com a sua colaboração ;P)  
**


	17. Lingerie

_**A pior "madrinha" do século**  
_

_Capítulo 17 - Lingerie_

Finalmente, na quinta feira, ás dez horas, no parque, em frente ao jardim japonês, lá estava ele, esperando.

Riza ainda não tinha chegado, e para conter a ansiedade, ele resolveu imaginar onde ela o levaria.

"Talvez vestidos de noiva? Hum, é, provavelmente, e quem sabe ela queira ver algum Buffet ou lembrancinhas, essas coisas comuns de casamento..."

Antes que pudesse viajar demais, ela chegou.

- Roy! Uau, chegou cedo!

- Sim... Não tinha muita coisa pra fazer...

- Ah, sem Giovanna não é?

- Pois é. Mas eu me arranjo.

- Hum, é, vamos.

- Onde?

- Para o centro! Preciso vasculhar um moooonte de lojas. A Gracia e a Shieska me mandaram vários nomes, agora eu tenho que ir pelo meu gosto.

- Ah, claro. Mas o que exatamente você vai comprar?

- Bom, a decoração, diversão, o buffet e o meu vestido ficam por conta do Nicholas e da família dele.

- Até o vestido?

- Fazer o que né... Casamento em Xing, tradições de Xing.

- Ah, claro. Mas eles vão cuidar de... Tudo!

- Nem tudo. Eu tenho que ir atrás das lembrancinhas, convites e... Das minhas outras roupas.

- Que outras roupas?

- Você verá. Vamos!

Ela agarrou a mão dele e o puxou pelo parque. Roy por sua vez estava curioso, quais eram essas outras roupas? Talvez seu terno? As roupas das outras madrinhas? Algo para Hayate talvez? Bom, ele poderia tentar descobrir no caminho.

- E Hayate?

- Bom, meus vizinhos gostam bastante dele e pediram que ele ficasse por lá... Mas se eles não tivessem pedido eu ia deixar em casa e...

- Não, to falando quando você for pra Xing, como fica o Hayate?

- O levarei comigo ué... Se ele sofrer demais por lá eu o mando para o Fuery, mas Blackzinho é um cão forte, ele agüenta a viagem.

- Hum. – Não, as outras roupas não eram pra Hayate.

- Você não está muito animado...

- O que? Claro que estou!  
- Não está não... Percebi isso desde o dia que voltei de Xing...

- Não é nada demais... É que é estranho, você noiva...

- Bom, eu não podia esperar para sempre. – Ela disse quase sussurrando.

- O que? – Ele não havia mesmo entendido.

- Nada. AH, ALI A LOJA! – Riza apontou para uma loja um pouco chamativa demais, se chamava Moto Moto. As paredes eram vinho e o letreiro era um tanto quanto, diferente.

- Moto Moto? Que nome mais...

- Sugestivo? É eu sei.

- Ãnh? Eu ia dizer estranho, quer dizer, é uma loja de roupas, não de motos... Alias, o que você faria com uma moto?

Riza começou a rir loucamente, ela até colocou a mão na barriga de tanto que doía, ele a encarou confuso.

- O que foi? O que eu disse de engraçado?

- Não é moto de moto. Se diz môto.

- Môto?

- É.

- Hum, e?

- Môto significa quente em alguma língua africana, daí o nome, Môto Môto.

- A loja se chama... Quente Quente?

- Literalmente sim. – Riza sorriu.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Você vai ver. – Ela entrou na loja e rapidamente uma moça morena veio atendê-la. Roy simplesmente as seguiu, a loja não parecia ser algo do ramo férias, pelo recém descoberto nome ele achou que fosse alguma loja praiana onde Riza talvez achasse lembrancinhas e coisas do tipo.

- E então? É algum presentinho pro seu namorado? – A morena apontou para Roy.

- Er, ele não é meu namorado. – Riza disse sutilmente, Roy assentiu.

- São casados? – A mulher parecia interessada.

- Na verdade eu sou a madrinha de casamento dela. – Roy sorriu. A mulher entrou em choque. "Que desperdício de carne, tão bonito e gay!" Obviamente ela não disse isso.

- Ah, madrinha, que... Singular! Bom... Vejo então que você quer uma lingerie bem bonita certo? – A mulher se voltou para Riza novamente, ignorando Roy.

- Sim, isso.

- Venham por aqui. Vou levá-los aos cabides.

Bom, agora Roy tinha entendido o porquê do nome da loja.

"Oh meu deus, se você existe, por favor, me ajude, me livre de toda vontade de agarrá-la, não me deixe cair em tentação, amém"

- Roy! Vem! A gente tem que escolher!

- Er... Certo...

Minutos depois, ela estava pegando algumas peças...

- Que tal essa? Ficaria boa em mim? – Ela segurava um corpete todo vermelho, com um pouco de renda vinho, e cinta liga preta.

- Ah... Gostosapracarambaessa.

- O que? – Ela disse rindo.

- Eu disse que... Gosto pra caramba dessa. – Ele reformulou, engolindo um seco, com medo que ela tivesse entendido a versão anterior.

- Sério? Eu também. – Ela não tinha entendido.

Riza escolheu três peças, um corpete vermelho com renda preta, outro inteiramente branco e um preto.

- O que você acha desses três?

- Ãnh... Legais. – "Legais? De tanta coisa pra falar você diz Legais? Idiota".

- Hum, não me convenceu. Vou experimentar. Ô moça, onde é o provador?

- Por aqui.

A morena os guiou até o provador, sem antes dar uma boa secada em Roy, o que ela fazia de minuto em minuto, mas depois de fazer a mesma pergunta que a atendente anterior, e receber a mesma resposta, ela parou de olhar. Roy começou a ficar constrangido.

Chegaram aos provadores, um lugar bem pomposo, uma sala redonda, longe dos olhares dos outros da loja. Os provadores eram várias cabines com uma seda meio transparente os separando do resto da sala, que já era bem privatizada, por assim dizer.

Roy ia se retirar até que Riza o segurou e disse:

- Está maluco? Você é a madrinha, vai ter que me ajudar nesse tipo de coisa. Agora senta aí e espera. Além do mais, dentre todos os homens do mundo, você é o melhor pra opinar sobre esse tipo de coisa.

- Odeio esperar. – Ele mentiu.

- Ninguém mandou ser madrinha. – Ela sorriu e entrou no provador. A seda meio transparente possibilitava a Roy ver um pouco da silhueta de Riza se trocando, o que o fez ter que desviar o olhar, ou logo, logo se delataria.

Minutos depois ela saiu de lá com o corpete vermelho com renda preta. Ele paralisou, sua boca secou. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Ela estava simplesmente... Muito gostosa.

"Se eu estou sonhando, não me acordem, por favor"

- E então? – Ela fez uma pose de modelo, e soltou o cabelo. (Ato que quase levou nosso alquimista á hemorragia nasal).

- Er, bem... – "Meu deus, ache alguma palavra que não seja tão idiota, mas o que eu posso dizer além de gostosa? Maravilhosa talvez? Não, maravilhosa é meio clichê demais... Tesuda também é vulgar... Meu deus, que corpo! Que pernas!"

Percebendo o silêncio do moreno, ela sorriu e se examinou no espelho novamente.

- É, acho que essa está selecionada. Se eu não te conhecesse bem diria que até parece que você ficou sem palavras. Isso é bom.

- É que... – Ele começou, mas Riza não o deixou terminar.

- Vou levar este, se você que é especialista nesse tipo de assunto gostou, é porque o Nicholas vai simplesmente pirar.

Ao ouvir o nome do arquiinimigo, Roy finalmente se tocou que aquela perfeição não era pra ele, aquelas pernas, aquela cintura, aquela pele, nada daquilo era pra ele. Era pro príncipe metidinho e idiota. Ele estava aprovando lingerie para OUTRO cara se dar bem!

"Preciso fazer alguma coisa! Pensa idiota, ela não pode ficar tão incrível, senão nunca mais vai voltar de Xing! Mais que merda, ela não podia ser feia? Até com um lençol vai ficar bonita, ai, pensa! Ah, já sei!"

- Na verdade Riz, você não acha isso meio atirado demais? – Ele disse.

- Como assim?

- Ah, ele é de Xing. Sabe como é, outros costumes... Vai ver eles são mais reservados... Olha só, acho que isso aqui fica perfeito.

Ele pegou um vestidão de mangas compridas de tricô de dentro de uma sacola e o jogou para Riza. Ela o pegou a peça e fez uma cara estranha.

- Eu não vou usar isso. Ele vai se assustar. Talvez até eu me assuste ao me ver no espelho depois.

- Mas é perfeito! Imagine se ele for conservador? Vai amar! Vai peidar vários pôneis pra você!

- O que voc... – O protesto de Riza foi interrompido por uma mulher baixinha, que tinha acabado de sair do provador:

- Ah, moça, esse sobretudo é meu. – Ela sorriu e tirou a roupa da mão de Riza.

- Ah, desculpe. Minha madrinha achou que fosse uma lingerie diversificada.

- Madrinha? – A mulher olhou confusa para as poltronas de espera, tentando achar mais alguém além de Roy, ainda achando tudo estranho, ela continuou:

- De qualquer forma isso nunca poderia ser uma lingerie, comprei isso para mandar para o meu filho em Briggs.

- Ah, é masculino ainda por cima? – Riza olhou feio para Roy.

- Hahaha, que distração a minha não! – Ele sorriu nervosamente e deu "tapinhas" no ombro do marido da baixinha, que olhou torto pra ele.

Riza voltou a se olhar no espelho, ela ainda estava com o corpete.

- Mas porque outro tipo de lingerie querida? Esse corpete ficou perfeito em você! – Disse a baixinha sorrindo. O marido dela assentiu, corcordando (e babando).

- Realmente senhorita, seu noivo deve ter sorte. – Disse um dos vendedores, que estava atendendo a baixinha.

- É. - Riza sorriu, meio sem jeito, e entrou no provador novamente.

"Maldita baixinha! Agora a Riza vai comprar o corpete perfeito!" Roy se rasgava por dentro.

Minutos depois a loira saiu com o corpete vermelho em mãos.

- Mande embrulhar por favor.

- Só isso, madame?

- Sim. Obrigada. Vamos Roy.

- Er, tudo bem. - "_Não, nada bem!_"

Eles saíram da loja e Riza disse que precisava ir á uma biblioteca.

- Biblioteca?

- É claro, onde você acha que eu vou encontrar os modelos pro convite?

- Er... Numa gráfica?

- Ah Roy, eu não quero que seja igual á todos os outros, tem que ter algo á mais, e uma biblioteca é o lugar perfeito para se ter esse tipo de idéia.

- Hunf... – Ele resmungou um pouco mais e a seguiu até a biblioteca Central.

Fazia tempo que Roy não ia em uma biblioteca que não fosse atrás de livro de alquimia, agora ele estava indo para ajudar a escolher... Modelos de convite de casamento da mulher que ele amava com outro cara. Uau, que mudança.

- Vem, vamos para a seção de Xing.

- Seção de Xing?

- É claro, eu quero um convite que transmita a mensagem: Internacional.

Ela pegou a mão dele e o puxou para o andar de cima, lá havia inúmeros livros. Eles andaram até a seção X. Tinha de tudo, desde lendas até o tipo de arroz mais consumido.

- E agora?

- Me ajude a procurar algo sobre os costumes! Sei lá... Tipo de papel mais usado, modo de convites...

Roy começou a fuçar em duas estantes enquanto Riza via as estantes do lado oposto. Já havia passado uma hora e tantas quando Roy achou algo que não parecia muito ameaçador, era velho e caindo os pedaços, provavelmente não tinha nada de intimidador ali.

- Hum, olha esse, casamento Xingiano antigo, tudo o que você precisa saber.

- Ótimo Roy!

Ela arrancou o livro da mão dele e se sentou, começou a folhear até que parou numa página em especial.

- Roy, vem aqui.

Ele foi, como ela tinha achado algo de bom naquela velharia?

- Olha, o que você acha desse estilo?

A gravura mostrava papéis muito delicados enrolados em uma fita vermelha e amarela, eles eram colocados em pequenas embalagens da mesma forma, parecendo diplomas, mas só que muito mais refinados.

- Sinceramente? Parece um diploma.

- Melhor ainda! – Ela sorriu.

- O que?!?! – Roy não queria estragar as coisas, ele só queria faze-la perceber que Xing e aquele cara não eram a melhor coisa pra ela, começando pelos costumes, mas ela parecia contornar todas as tentativas dele, e o pior de tudo, ela parecia gostar de Xing e seus costumes.

- Ué Roy, não se parece em nada um convite tradicional, isso é ótimo! Dá aquele toque Internacional que eu te falei!

- Hunf, mas onde é que vão fazer uma coisa dessas por aqui? As gráficas só trabalham com convites tradicionais e...

- Roy, eu só tinha que escolher o modelo. O Nick vai mandar imprimir em Xing. -

Opa. Isso era novidade.

- Imprimir em Xing? Mas não vai demorar meses pra correspondência chegar? – A pontinha de esperança começou a surgir, talvez o casamento fosse adiado!

- Na verdade... – Ela começou, a pontinha de esperança de Roy desapareceu. – Como Nick é Príncipe e General ele tem uma certa influência no país, se é que você me entende. Tudo chega por lá em uma semana.

- Mas e o transporte? Não vai danificar tudo?

- É claro que não. Nick tem uma tropa inteira de jipes fechados pro deserto. O mínimo risco possível.

Roy não conseguia pensar direito. Parecia que o tal príncipe estava fazendo de tudo para que nada desse errado. Mas ele ia achar uma brecha nesse esquema, ah se ia.

- Riza...

- O que?

- Jura que não vai ficar brava se eu fizer outra pergunta?

- Diga. Minha paciência está um pouco maior do que o normal hoje.

- Olha, pode ter transporte e tudo o mais, mas como você vai... Mandar suas decisões pra Xing em tão pouco tempo?

- Preciso mesmo responder?

- Não. – Ele afundou na cadeira, Riza tinha todas as respostas na ponta da língua, não havia brechas por enquanto. O Xingzinho tinha pensado bem nessa parte de troca de informação internacional, mas Roy tinha até o dia do casamento para faze-la mudar de idéia.

Foi então que ele percebeu. E começou a rir.

- Roy! Porque você está...

Ele não se agüentava de rir, uma risada altamente histérica

- Ai Riza, ele é um panaca!

- O que? Quem?

- SHHIIIU. MADAME, SENHOR. VOCÊS ESTÃO ATRAPALHANDO. – A bibliotecária com um óculos esquisito de oncinha apontou para a placa onde estava escrito Silêncio, com letras garrafais douradas.

Pediram desculpas e Riza sugeriu que fossem embora, já que a crise de riso de Roy não passava e já tinham achado o que queriam (se não saíssem logo talvez a bibliotecária os atacasse).

Mesmo assim Roy continuou com o sorriso no rosto, ele tinha achado uma brecha! Como ele ainda não havia percebido? Tudo podia ser perfeito, o príncipe podia ter pensado em tudo, mas tinha uma coisa que ele não poderia evitar, e que ironicamente era a mais ameaçadora ao casamento. Ele, Roy Mustang, o melhor amigo e então madrinha de Riza. Ele era a maior ameaça a aquele casamento, independente de distancia, convites e bla bla bla.

O príncipe não podia fazer nada quanto a isso, talvez nem soubesse disso. Ainda.

- Roy, o que foi? Me conta a piada também.

- Não é nada Riz, lembrei de umas coisas que o Breda e o Havoc disseram ontem no almoço.

- Uau, pelo jeito eles estão se superando.

- Sim, eles acharam piadas muito boas ultimamente.

**N/A: Bom, é, eu demorei um pouco pra postar esse capítulo, mas é que eu queria deixar ele lindão, afinal, é um dos capítulos mais esperados pelo que eu leio nos comentários.**

**Aliás, muito obrigada pelos comentários! Eu e lhamas estamos super felizes, e elas já anunciaram que do jeito que a campanha delas anda, os pinguins australianos não tem chance. **

**Para continuar nos ajudando, e alegrando btw, clique no botãozinho verde e deixe sua msg! (ele não morde, foi domesticado pelas lhamas há algum tempo atrás :D)**

**Próximo capítulo será cheio de novas personagens, aguardem ;P hsuishius**


	18. Amigas

**N/A: Demorou, eu sei. Mas valeu a pena.**

_A pior "madrinha" do século_

_Capítulo 18 - Amigas_

As preparações para o casamento não foram longas, quase uma semana depois Riza já havia mandado o modelo do convite e chamou Roy á sua casa para fazerem a lista de convidados. Eles tinham duas semanas para o casamento.

- Mas antes de você vir aqui pra fazermos a lista, temos que passar na estação para pegar as garotas.

- Er, quem?

- Oras, Helena, Rebecca e Nora.

- Ah, não. Nora. - O nariz de Roy doeu.

- Sim, Nora. Pare de ser infantil. Eu passo na sua casa ás quatro.

- Não estou sendo infantil, ela quebrou o meu nariz! Pessoas adultas também tem medo de pessoas descontroladas sabia?

- Roy, esse não é o ponto.

- Ta, desculpa... Que horas o trem chega?

- Quatro e meia.

- Hunf... Não quer que eu passe na sua casa? Tenho que ir no correio...

- Se você quiser que a Nora risque o seu carro "acidentalmente" e sem querer derrube algo pegajoso e que nunca mais vai sair do estofamento... Pode passar aqui em casa.

- Hum, você vem que horas mesmo?

Ela sorriu.

Ás quatro horas, ela ainda estava em casa, tentando escolher o que vestir.

Vestido vermelho, muito noite. Minissaia, está frio. Blusa azul escuro com decote... É essa.

Ela chegou na casa de Roy ás 4 e meia.

- Já vou! – Ele gritou.

Antes de descer, deu uma última olhada no espelho.

"Ah, esse cabelo! – Ele bagunçou o cabelo com a toalha - Pronto! Agora eu me pegaria."

E foi atender Riza na porta.

- Oi Riz.

- Oi. – Ela sorriu. – Vamos?

- Vamos.

"Esse cabelo... Ai Roy" Ela pensou ao vê-lo.

"Esse decote... Ai Riza" Ele pensou ao vê-la.

Já no carro, enquanto ela dirigia, ele percebeu que não havia anel nenhum em nenhuma das mãos dela.

- Vocês estão noivos e você não tem anel?

- Costumes de Xing. Era pra mim ter ganhado um colar da família dele.

- E porque não ganhou?

- Prefiro usar em Xing, quando já estiver casada. Seria estranho andar com um colar de ouro e pedras preciosas enquanto ainda estiver no quartel.

- Como assim, enquanto ainda estiver?

- Roy, eu não quero falar disso agora. Estou dirigindo.

- Mas já tocou no assunto! Você vai sair do exército?

- Eu não sei. Não é uma boa hora pra tocar nesse assunto. – Ela disse rispidamente, cortando o resto da conversa.

Ficaram em silêncio até chegarem na estação, á não ser pelo momento que Riza xingou irritada o motorista da frente.

O trânsito estava péssimo, algum acidente na via principal, como sempre. Chegaram atrasados vinte minutos.

- Espero que elas não tenham resolvido pegar o trem de volta...

- Calma, foram só vinte minutos... Qualquer coisa a culpa foi minha. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Ah, Ro...

- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizaaaaa! – Rebecca veio correndo loucamente, os braços balançando, sorriso de ponta a ponta, todos em volta encararam a cena com aquele olhar "quem é essa maluca?" mas Riza já estava acostumada com o comportamento da amiga.

Rebecca quase derrubou Riza no chão, terminando tudo em um abraço.

- Ah, que linda que você ta! Emagreceu?

- Acho que é o casamento. – Riza soltou um risinho abafado que Roy nunca imaginaria saindo dela.

- Ah sua safadinha, pegou muito no tranco com Xing hem... hohohoho (6)

- Rebecca! – Riza lançou um olhar censurador. Rebecca percebeu a presença de Roy ao lado. Ele tentava não imaginar a cena do "tranco".

- Ah, e Roy! O que você faz aqui? – Ela olhou confusa para o moreno, lançando um olhar duvidoso para Riza logo em seguida.

- Eu so... – Ele foi interrompido por Riza.

- Já te explico Becca, prometo. Onde estão Helena e Nora?

- Lá atrás, pegando as malas. HELEEENA! NOOORA!

Helena, a simpática loira amiga de Riza, apareceu primeiro. Um sorriso de ponta a ponta, assim como Rebecca segundos antes. Para Riza elas tinham quase a mesma personalidade, há não ser que Helena era muito mais discreta.

- SUUUA PIIIRANHAA. – A loira gritou do outro lado da estação para Riza.

Ok, talvez não.

Todos em volta encararam a cena novamente, esperando que alguma briga violenta e sangrenta começasse, mas como Helena foi saltitando felizmente até onde a amiga estava, parecia que não era muito bem isso que ia acontecer...

Ao contrário de Rebecca, ela percebeu a presença de Roy antes, o que fez Riza crer que ela não ia dizer nada demais por conta da presença dele ali.

- Ah, oi Roy. – A loira deu uma rápida acenada para ele e se voltou para Riza imediatamente.

– Que saudade! Você devia escrever mais! – Elas se abraçaram. – E deus, você emagreceu!

- Rebecca também me disse isso...

- Hohohoho, pegando muito no tranco? – Ok, ela não ligava se Roy estava ou não ali.

- Becca também já me perguntou isso.

- E o que você respondeu? – A amiga perguntou sorrindo, aquele sorrisinho sacana.

- Até você Helena?!?!

- Ah, não liga, a gente tava vendo uma revista maravilhosa no caminho, só homens sarados, gostosos e sonhos de consumo! Acho que nos influenciou... Amiga, aqueles caras do vagão do lado que deram a revista, super gente fina eles...

Ela deu uma acenadinha para dois brutamontes carecas de roupa colada rosa bebê, que acenaram de volta amigavelmente. Roy teve um flashback de Armstrong, talvez parentes?

- Senhora Xing! – Nora, que tinha cabelos castanhos e imensos olhos verdes cutucou a tenente.

- Oh! Nora! Você também deixou os cabelos crescerem!

- Pois é, não te contei nas cartas para fazer surpresa. – Ela ignorou Roy completamente.

- Oi Nora. – Roy disse, tentando ser amigável.

Ela não respondeu.

- Riza, quem vai levar nossas malas? – Ela disse mais seca dessa vez.

- O Roy.

- Hum, quer dizer, quem vai levar as malas da Helena e da Becca, eu levo a minha.

Riza, Rebecca e Helena se entreolharam enquanto a amiga ia em direção ás malas. Depois elas lançaram um olhar cortante para Roy.

- O que foi? Eu não fiz nada. – Ele disse confuso.

Depois de tudo colocado devidamente no carro, os cinco foram para a casa de Riza.

- Roy, deixe as malas das garotas no quarto de hóspedes, por favor.

- Claro. – Ele pegou as malas, mas pelo olhar fuzilante de Nora, ele entendeu que a mala dela ficava por ali mesmo.

Ela foi até a mala e a pegou, fez uma cara de esforço e deixou a mala cair no pé de Roy. De propósito, é claro.

- AIIII!

- Opa. – Ela deu um sorriso cínico. – Acho que não agüento o peso, pode levar junto com as malas delas.

Enquanto ele estava deixando as malas no quarto de hóspedes, as três lançaram aquele olhar "Explique-se" para Riza.

- Calma, gente. Eu sei que vocês vão ficar putas mas...

- Você ta dormindo com ele?

- Ta traindo seu noivo?!?!

- E a madrinha? Quem vai ser?!

- Não! Eu já escolhi a minha madrinha.

- Como assim? – Helena disse confusa.

- O Roy vai ser minha madrinha.

Silêncio. Nora estava chocada. Na verdade, todas elas estavam.

- Como assim, _ele_, vai ser sua madrinha?

- Acho que a idéia de vocês se pegando era mais fácil pra mim.

- Simples assim, ele vai ser a madrinha. Não briguem comigo, agora não tem como voltar atrás. Desculpe Nora, mas eu gosto dos dois e não podia excluir um ou outro, simplesmente seria injusto não te convidar por causa dele e vice-versa.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu jamais me deixaria perturbar por causa desse idiota.

Claro que não.

- Mas amigue, ele virou gay é? – Perguntou Helena interessada, mas antes que Riza pudesse responder, Roy adentrou a sala.

- Olá garotas, ela já contou á vocês? – Ele estava animado.

- Sobre a madrinha ou sobre você ser gay? – Perguntou Rebecca.

Roy encarou a morena daquele jeito "É comigo que você ta falando?". Antes que a coisa piorasse, Riza resolveu falar algo.

- Não garotas, ele não virou gay, é que eu precisava urgentemente de uma madrinha, então eu contei isso pro Roy e ele se ofereceu, e já que ele era o único amigo candidato por perto...

O clima pesado e os olhares fuzilantes caíram no Coronel.

- Garotas... – Riza recomeçou, tentando tirar a sobrecarga do que restava de Roy. – Eu ia começar a fazer a lista de convidados hoje, mas acho que vocês querem descansar, não é?

- Quéee isso Rizaaa. Nem foram tantas horas assim de viagem...

Riza encarou Helena de volta, cética.

- Ta, foram sete horas de viagem. Minhas costas estão me matando, to com um torcicolo filha da mãe e esse sapato transformou meu pé em um biscoito. Mas não seria muito ruim deixar isso pra depois?

- Não. Eu estou bem Helena. Podem ir descansar. Se quiserem eu e o Roy vamos buscar comida pra vocês...

- Ah! Sério? Oh, Riza! Você é nossa salvação! – O estômago de Rebecca concordou em alto e bom som com ela. Helena já havia corrido para o quarto e Nora não se manifestou.

- Espera! Mas antes de vocês irem, eu quero ver!

- Ver o que Rebecca?

- As "roupas"!

- Que roupas?

- AS DO RALA E ROLA OFICIAL! – Gritou Helena lá do quarto.

- Ai meu deus, olha o que vocês me fazem ouvir...

Riza, Nora e Rebecca foram até o quarto, Roy as seguiu.

- Ei Roy, aqui não! – Disse Rebecca.

- Não se preocupe Becca, ele me ajudou a escolher.

Rebecca, Helena e Nora deram aquele olhar "Comassim?!?!?!".

- Não dessa forma que vocês estão pensando. – Disse Riza corando, Roy também corou ao se tocar da maliocisidade da frase.

A loira pegou uma sacola dentro de uma gaveta e a jogou em cima da cama.

- É essa.

Rebecca pegou a peça.

- Meu deus... Que investimento hem Riza...

- Será que ele vai gostar? – Disse Nora.

- Ah, qual é Nora, não importa se ele vai gostar ou não... Vai tirar de qualquer forma. – Disse Helena rindo.

Roy não tinha pensado nesse detalhe. O monstrinho se contorceu em seu estômago.

- Riza, a gente não ia pegar a comida? – Disse ele tentando arranjar alguma forma de distração.

- Ah, verdade, vamos. Garotas, se quiserem fuçar podem ficar a vontade, mas já aviso que não vão achar nada demais e...

- Como são as camisinhas de Xing, Riza? – Perguntou Rebecca, maliciosamente, e propositalmente. Claro.

Roy ficou mais embasbacado ainda. Encarou a cama.

- Riza, vamos! – Ele saiu na frente.

- Ai ai, e depois você ainda tem dúvidas Riza? – Perguntou a morena.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – E saiu do quarto atrás de Roy.

- Esses dois... – Disse Nora.

- Se não fossem tão orgulhosos, e teimosos... – Disse Rebecca.

- E bobos. – Completou Helena.

As três começaram a rir.

- Ei Helena, onde ta aquela revista mesmo?

- Hohohoho.

**N/A: Acabou! O capítulo não ta muito comprido, mas eu gostei dele. Espero que vocês também.**

**Ajudem na campanha das lhamas caribenhas! Clique no botãozinho verde e deixe seu comentário :D E não se preocupe, ele é totalmente domesticado.**

**Ja ne!**


	19. Quimono?

_**A pior "madrinha" do século**_

**_Capítulo 19 – Quimono?_  
**

Roy e Riza pegaram o carro e saíram para o centro, atrás de algum restaurante que fosse rápido (e bom) o suficiente.

- Viu? Não foi tão ruim assim.

- Imagina. A Nora só me matou com o olhar, amaldiçoou as minhas próximas gerações e tentou me deixar manco. Ah é, elas também acharam que eu tinha mudado de time.. Apesar que todo mundo pensa quando eu falo que sou madrinha...

- Você que quis ser madrinha, e a Nora, ela foi bem controlada ao meu ver...

- Claro, não é a sua unha encravada que recebeu uma maletada.

- Podiam ser duas maletas.

- ¬¬"

Roy estava pensando seriamente em passar em um restaurante tailandês onde havia jantado há um tempo atrás. O resultado foram três dias no banheiro.

- Nem pense no restaurante tailandês, nem no mexicano. – Disse Riza séria.

- Mas...

- Não. Elas são minhas amigas.

- Roy...

- Ok, nem sei se aquilo continua aberto mesmo...

Os dois acharam um restaurante de comida Xingniana (para a desgraça de Roy), e trataram de encomendar cinco porções. Ele até tentou disfarçar, mas seu humor ficou bem aparente assim que entraram no estabelecimento.

- Que cara é essa Roy? Sempre achei que gostasse de comida Xingniana. Falando nisso, você que me apresentou esse restaurante.

- É, eu sei. É que esses dias eu acho que não estou com muito estômago pra comida de Xing.

- Ah, claro. A gente passa em outro lugar depois, mas já que a gente já pediu, bom, vou tentar cancelar. – Ela tentou achar o homem que havia anotado o pedido.

- Não, tudo bem. Nunca se sabe o tamanho da fome delas, não é? – Ele disse. Estava morrendo de fome, mas não queria nada de Xing. Nada.

Após pegarem os pedidos, passaram em uma pizzaria e compraram uma extra grande de mussarela/strogonoff. A preferida dos dois.

Chegaram no apartamento abarrotados, Roy equilibrando três porções Xingnianas em cima da pizza e Riza com mais duas na mão, e a chave na outra.

- Chegamos! – Ela disse enquanto abria a porta.

Roy sem querer chutou a bolinha que apitava de Hayate, chamando a atenção do animalzinho, que veio correndo loucamente na direção dele.

- Hayate! Não!

Ela desviou do animalzinho, mas Roy, desavisado, e em uma situação não muito favorável, recebeu todo o impacto.

- Ah não. Roy...?

Ele se levantou, coberto de comida Xingniana da cabeça aos pés. Hayate comia o que tinha caído no chão.

- Ah, meninas! ELES CHEGA...ram... – Helena parou onde estava, uma crise de riso brotando.

Ela e Rebecca estavam do outro lado da sala, decidindo se davam risada ou simplesmente iam ajudá-lo. Deram risada.

- Uau, que entrada triunfal, Roy. – Disse Nora, encostada no batente da porta da cozinha, encarando o moreno com um ar debochante.

Riza veio com uma toalha.

- Ah não, sujou tudo. HAYATE, CASTIGO.

O cãozinho foi se arrastando, todo triste, para o canto da sala.

- É, vou cheirar vinagre e ajinomoto pelas próximas duas semanas. – Disse Roy examinando sua situação, que não estava nada boa.

- Não vai não! Minha madrinha não pode ser fedida, vá agora pro banho.

- Aqui?

- Sim, eu te empresto alguma coisa.

- Tipo o que? – Ele olhou confuso para ela.

- Hum... Se importaria de esperar enquanto eu ligo pro Havoc?

- Havoc?

- É, ele mora mais perto. Ele podia te emprestar algo e...

- NÃO! Sem envolvimento de terceiros!

- Ok... Vou pedir algo emprestado para os vizinhos então.

- Hunf... Melhor, mas não diga que é pra mim.

- Ta, agora vai tomar um banho, porque daqui a pouco o cheiro vai impregnar.

Como um bom e obediente cão, ele foi. Riza por sua vez foi pedir algo emprestado aos vizinhos, mas eles não estavam em casa, mas àquela hora, Roy já tinha entrado no chuveiro.

- Roy? – Ela bateu.

- O que? Já pegou as roupas?

- Roy, tenho uma boa e uma má notícia.

Silêncio.

- Eles por acaso não quiseram emprestar?

- Na verdade... Eles não estão em casa.

Mais silêncio.

- E agora? Eu desfilo de toalha? – Ele perguntou cheio de sarcasmo.

- Eu diria que não, afinal eu tinha uma boa notícia, antes de todo esse seu sarcasmo. Mas já que você está tão cheio de si, arrume você mesmo uma roupa. E nem pense em sair de toalha.

- Ahhh Riiiizaa! Desculpinha?

- Hum...

- Ok, você fica com as azeitonas da pizza.

- Fechado. Vou pegar um vestido pra você.

- O QUE? – Ele abriu a porta.

_*Alquimista peladão mode on*_

- Roy. – Ela disse olhando para o teto, tentando não encarar a visão á sua frente. Estava vermelha.

- Eu não vou usar um VESTIDO! – Ele continuava revoltado, á encarando.

- Roy. – Ela apontou para ele, continuando a encarar o teto.

- Ah... Isso... – Ele pegou a toalha e amarrou na cintura - Pronto. Mas eu não vou usar vestido. Esqueça. – Ele disse marrento.

- Roy! Não tem nada a ver... Em Xing os homens usam vestidos, na verdade são meio que togas, chama kimono.

- Ah não Riza! Eu me recuso!

- Então vai ficar sem comer. Até os vizinhos voltarem. – Ela o encarou de braços cruzados, o pé batendo no carpete.

* * *

- AAH, FICOU RIDÍCULO!

- Para de ser escandaloso, ficou bom em você.

- Ta apertado em cima.

- Claro, é um vestido _feminino_. Não foi projetado pra receber um peitoral do tamanho de uma mesa

- Aaaah, que tamanho de meeesa? – Ele disse maliciosamente.

- Não enche. Quem ta em maus lençóis aqui é você. – Ela sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

- Ok, desculpe. Mas você repara né, me comparou a uma mesa...

- Olha que eu desisto de emprestar o vestido hem?

- Não vai ser sacrifício nenhum pra você.

- Roy, quieto. Eu vou lá na sala preparar as garotas.

- Não vai adiantar nada. – Ele disse mal-humorado.

Riza foi em direção á sala, talvez as amigas pudessem cooperar um pouco, mesmo que Roy estivesse realmente ridículo daquele jeito... Assim que chegou na sala, vieram as perguntas.

- E então, ele já colocou o modelito verão? – Perguntou Nora.

- Nora, dá uma trégua vai, ele tava trazendo comida pra gente. – Disse Rebecca.

- Bom, vai ser engraçado e eu já aviso que não sei se vou conseguir me segurar.

- Idem. – Helena sorriu para Nora.

- Meninaas, pareem. Tentem não rir, por favor. Eu o convenci que em Xing os homens usam quimonos, que são bem parecidos.

- Mas os quimonos não tem decote, muito menos vão até o joelho ou são justos em cima.

- Nora!

- Ok, parei.

- Agora peguem a comida e finjam estar muito ocupadas.

As três hóspedes dividiram as duas porções restantes de comida Xingniana e começaram a comer em silêncio. Riza fez um sinal para que Roy viesse.

Ele veio á passos lentos, cada passo até a sala o fazia ficar ansioso, ele preferia evitar aquele capítulo de sua história.

Enfim, ele chegou á sala.

**UI.**

- E então, onde ta a pizza? – Ele perguntou, tentando ser normal.

- Pffffffffffffffffffft. – As três hóspedes até que tentaram segurar, mas ele estava... Realmente ridículo.

- Gente! – Riza as olhava chocada, mas a expressão no rosto de Roy a fez acabar rindo também.

- Ui Roy, cadê seu óculos de sol e seu poodle? – Perguntou Helena.

- Vem Roy. – Riza o puxou para a cozinha, mas também estava rachando de tanto rir. Chegando lá, ela parou, percebendo a expressão magoada dele.

- Desculpe.

- Bom, pelo menos você me emprestou alguma roupa e não me negou a pizza... – Ele disse, tentando abaixar o vestido, que ia até o meio da coxa dele e estava bem apertadinho.

- Não tinha nada maior. Eu juro. – Ela jogou uma fatia no prato em frente á ele.

- Hum, seus vizinhos demoram muito?

- Não. Se demorarem, eu mesma vou até a sua casa e pego roupas decentes.

- Ah, essa é uma roupa decente.

- Claro que é. – Ela deu mais uma olhada na roupa dele e começou a rir novamente.

- Aaaaaah, ta me deixando tímido.

- Come sua pizza. – Ela disse, ainda rindo dele.

- Nossa, agora eu realmente me pegaria. Eu e todos os homens dessa cidade, não é Riza?

- Claro, você está seduzindo demais com esse vestido.

- Sou um peeeriiigóooóoon. Hahaha. (mãozinha afetada, olhinhos brilhando)

- Ta, agora você me assustou. Coma sua pizza.

- É, também acho melhor.

**N/A: Pois então, voltei! Estou de férias muchachos! Agora a coisa funfa. Aliás, era pra mim ter postado esse capítulo antes de ontem, mas esse site doido não estava reconhecendo o documento (ainda acho que as panteras bielo rússias estão tentando me sacanear, lhamas, me protejam!). **

**Mas graças a tia Lika, está tudo bem, ela me ensinou a maracutaiar por aqui, mas bom, abafa. Espero que tenham gostado. Comentários, notícias sobre as invasões de panteras bielo rússias na sua rede, e coisas sobre as lhamas caribenhas, por favor, se dirija ao botão verde abaixo. Ele não morde. :D**


End file.
